


You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

by Rubinschimmer



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinschimmer/pseuds/Rubinschimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem der ersten Pitch Perfect Film fertig gedreht war, verloren sich Anna und Brittany aus den Augen. Was Brittany nur nicht wusste war, dass Anna dies mit Absicht tat. Sie rief Brittany nicht mehr an oder schrieb ihr, da sie währen den Dreharbeiten Gefühle für die andere entwickelt hatte und es ihr einfach zu weh tat, wenn sie Brittany um sich hatte und nicht mehr für sie sein konnte, als eine gute Freundin. Nun soll jedoch ein zweiter Teil gedreht werden. Wegen den Fans konnte Anna auch schlecht absagen und außerdem würde sie all die anderen Kollegen treffen, mit denen sie immer mal wieder Kontakt hatte. Sie trafen sich also bei den Dreharbeiten des zweiten Teils das erste mal seit kurz nach der Premiere des ersten Teils wieder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Heiß, viel zu heiß. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag und Brittany hatte kaum etwas gemacht und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sie zerfließen. Bereits seit zwei Stunden war sie auf dem Set, hatte sich bereits umgesehen und bereits den ein oder anderen begrüßt, den sie bereits vom Dreh des letzten Pitch Perfect Filmes kannte. Es war nicht so als kam man zu einem neuen Drehort, viel mehr kam man zurück nach Hause, zu einer Art Familie. Brittany hatte die Zeit nie bereut, sie hatte es sehr genossen und war schon traurig darüber gewesen, als der erste Film abgeschlossen gewesen war.

Gerade war sie auf dem Weg zu den Büros, wenn man sie denn so bezeichnen konnte. Hier würde sich die Gruppe der Hauptdarsteller das erste Mal nach den ganzen Jahren wieder sehen. Sie war etwas zu früh, doch das machte wohl nichts, immerhin freute sie sich sehr darauf die anderen wieder zu sehen und wieder mit ihnen reden zu können. Mit den meisten hatte sie immer mal wieder Kontakt gehabt, die einzige, mit der sie in der ganzen Zeit nie gesprochen hatte war Anna gewesen. Warum genau das so gekommen war konnte Brittany nicht sagen, irgendwie hatten sie sich einfach aus den Augen verloren und sie fand es wahrlich schade.

Nun betrat sie die gekühlten Räume und hörte bereits von weitem die Stimmen, einige schienen schon da zu sein und als sie schließlich um die Ecke bog, saßen sie da. Zumindest die meisten von ihnen, so als seien sie alle nie weg gewesen.

„Hey!“, rief sie in die Runde, als ihr bereits die erste von ihnen um den Hals fiel. Sie waren in der Zeit Freunde geworden, hatten sich von Anfang an gut verstanden und so war sie sich sicher, dass dies eine besonders gute Zeit werden würde. Weniger Arbeit, als einfach eine schöne Zeit, die man genießen konnte.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Die letzten Nächte konnte Anna kaum schlafen. Sie schob es darauf, dass sie seit Jahren wieder alle Kollegen des ersten Pitch Perfect Films auf einmal treffen würde. Sie hatte zwar mit allen – außer Brittany – noch Kontakt, doch als ganze Gruppe hatten sie sich bisher nicht mehr getroffen. Sie waren eben alle zu beschäftigt. Wenn einer Zeit hatte, hatten ein paar andere keine Zeit und so würde es wohl immer gehen. Doch insgeheim wusste Anna, dass ihr Schlafmangel nicht wegen denen Leuten zustande kam, mit denen sie Kontakt hatte, sondern eher wegen Brittany. Die Person, die sie das letzte Mal kurz nach der Premiere von Pitch Perfect gesehen hatte. Seit dem versuchte sie alles, um diese Frau und ihre Gefühle zu ihr zu vergessen. Was bis jetzt auch geklappt hatte.

Nun saß sie in dem Raum mit ihren Kollegen. Ein angeregtes Gespräch war zwischen Skylar, Rebel, Alexis und ihr entstanden, während neben ihnen Anna Camp, Ester und Ben miteinander sprachen. Angefangen hatte es mit einem gemeinsamen Gespräch, doch irgendwann waren dann doch kleine Gruppen entstanden.

Als die Begrüßung den Raum durchdrang, musste Anna gar nicht erst aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass es ihre Lieblingsblondine war, was man nach ihrem Verhalten zu Urteilen bestimmt nicht mit bekam. Alle anderen standen auf, um die Dazugestoßene zu begrüßen, wobei Anna erst einmal sitzen blieb. All die Jahre hatte sie versucht, Brittany aus ihrem Kopf und der Gefühlswelt zu bekommen, doch schon jetzt machte sich ein komisches Gefühl in ihrem Bauch breit. Sie war mit ihrem Versuch wohl nicht weit gekommen.

Sie selbst lächelte nur zur Begrüßung in diese Richtung. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, jedoch wollte sie so wenig mit der anderen zu tun haben wie nur möglich. Sie hatte keine Chance bei ihr und das wusste sie genau. Sie noch weiterhin in ihrer Nähe zu haben, würde nur weh tun.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Dann sind wir ja endlich wieder komplette“, kam es von Rebel, nachdem sie Brittany feste umarmt hatte. Diese grinste nur in sich hinein und begrüße auch den Rest der Bande, es folgte die obligatorische Frage nach dem Befinden, wobei das zunächst auch einmal nicht groß ausgebreitet wurde. Nebenbei fiel ihr Blick auf Anna, die als einzige an ihrem Platz sitzen geblieben war und anscheinend auch keinen Wert darauf legte sie richtig zu begrüßen. Warum genau das so war konnte sie nicht sagen, doch es ließ ihre Miene ernster werden. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass sie sich gut verstanden hatten, sie hatten viel gemeinsam gelacht, es war nie etwas negatives gesagt worden und doch schien es so als würde etwas zwischen ihnen nicht stimmen. Da sie nicht wusste woran das lag und sie keinen Wert auf ein schlechtes Klima hinter der Kamera legte, würde sie das vielleicht noch einmal ansprechen, wenn sie denn die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde.

„Na, wir waren eben ein fantastisches Team“, kommentierte sie nur das ganze nur und schob sich an den anderen vorbei zu einem der Tische, wo Getränke aufgebaut worden waren und sie sich nun erst einmal ein Glas Wasser nahm. Die anderen verfielen unterdessen zum Teil wieder in ihre eigenen Gespräche. Brittany trank erst einmal einen Schluck, blieb stehen und betrachtete einen Moment ihre Freunde. Anna Camp trat an sie heran. Mit ihr hatte sie wahrlich den meisten Kontakt gehabt und somit gab es hier natürlich auch einige private Themen die man dann und wann schon einmal besprach, auch wenn es hier nun nicht darum gehen sollte.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Anna versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf Brittany zu richten, doch so ganz gelang es ihr nicht. Ab und an wanderte ihr Blick zu der Blondine und das, obwohl sie wieder in dem Gespräch mit Skylar, Rebel und Alexis vertieft war. Ja, sie waren ein fantastisches Team. Vor allem Brittany und Anna. Sie hatten von Anfang an ein gutes Verhältnis und verstanden sich super gut. Deswegen wurden sie wohl auch meist zusammen in Interviews gesteckt.

Ihr Blick glitt wieder zu Brittany, wobei sie dieses Mal nicht allein sondern mit Anna Camp zusammen am Tisch stand. Und schon machte sich etwas die Eifersucht in ihr breit, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es nicht sein musste. Zum einen war Brittany in einer Beziehung, sie war nach Annas Informationen nicht an Frauen interessiert und sie war selbst Schuld, dass sie jetzt mit Camp und nicht mit ihr am Tisch stand.

Nach einer Weile stand Anna jedoch auf und ging auch zu den Tischen, auf denen die Snacks aufgebaut waren und welcher neben denen mit den Getränken stand. Als sie in der Nähe von Brittany war, blieb sie zuerst nervös stehen. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wie sie sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Vor allem, nach dem sie die andere nicht richtig begrüßt hatte. „Hey“, begrüßte sie, als schließlich zu Camp und Brittany trat. „Wie ist es dir ergangen?“ fragte sie nach. Sie versuchte alles, um nicht in die wunderschönen Augen zu sehen, damit sie in diesen nicht versinken konnte. Während sie so da stand, knabberte sie an den kleinen Brezeln, die sie sich zuvor geholt hatte.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Sie war in das Gespräch mit Camp vertieft, es ging an sich um belanglose Dinge, aber alles in allem war es eine gute Ablenkung, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich gerade nach einer ganzen Weile wieder sahen und nun eigentlich auf weitere Anweisungen warteten, darauf das man ihnen den Plan für die nächsten Tage und Wochen mitteilte, denn eines war klar, ein Großteil würde sicherlich wieder daraus bestehen die Choreo und den Gesang zu trainieren. Doch an sich freute sie sich schon sehr darauf, es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem, was sie sonst in ihrem Job zu tun hatte, es machte Spaß und sie konnte mit tollen Leuten arbeiten.

Als Anna dann zu ihnen heran trat war sie dann allerdings doch überrascht, immerhin hatte die andere es nicht für nötig befunden sie zu begrüßen und nun, ein Plausch als sei alles normal? Brittany wusste wahrlich nicht, was genau sie davon halten sollte.

„Hey“, entgegnete sie, ehe man sie dann auch schon fragte, wie es ihr ergangen war. Camp sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, natürlich war aufgefallen, dass sie sich nicht begrüßt hatten und auch das hier schien gerade ziemlich steif zu werden, fast schon als sei es für Anna mehr eine Pflicht als ein wirkliches Anliegen.

„Ganz gut, ich kann nicht klagen und wie ist es bei dir?“ fragte sie, auch weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst sagen sollte, während sie an ihrem Glas nippte und Anna musterte. Camp verstand unterdessen wohl, dass sie hier vielleicht etwas fehl am Platz war. Sie setzte sich langsam ab, so dass die beiden nun mehr oder weniger alleine waren und Brittany wusste nicht ganz ob es ihr unangenehm war oder nicht, denn eigentlich hatte sie ja keinen Grund dazu. Doch ob Anna das auch so sah?

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Anna war schon angespannt, als sie Brittany angesprochen hat, doch als sie bemerkte, dass sich Camp langsam davon schlich, spannte sie sich nur noch mehr an. Diese Situation wäre bestimmt nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn sie einfach den Kontakt zu ihr gehalten hätte, doch dann wären die letzten Jahre für Anna noch schlimmer gewesen, als sie so schon waren, also war es ohne Kontakt wohl besser. Lieber durch eine kurze komische Situation gehen, als durch eine lange.

„Freut mich zu hören“, erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln, wobei sie nicht mehr anders konnte, als in die Augen der anderen zu sehen. Ansonsten wäre ihr Verhalten noch unhöflicher rüber gekommen, als es so schon war. „Auch ganz gut, denke ich“, bis darauf, dass ich dich keinen Tag aus meinem Kopf bekomme, hing sie in Gedanken dran. „Und wie geht es Tyler?“ fragte sie widerwillig nach. Er war jemand, der sich unweigerlich mit Brittany in ihre Gedanken begab.

In diesem Moment hörte man schon wieder Gekreische. Als sich Anna zur Tür drehte, sah sie Hana und Elizabeth. Sie warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Brittany, ehe sie sich zu Hana begab. „Heeey. Ich glaube, du hast bei mir das letzte mal deine Bürste vergessen“, meinte sie grinsend, ehe sie Hana und anschließend Elizabeth kurz in den Arm nahm.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Tyler, ja wie ging es ihm. Das war eine Frage, die man nicht so einfach beantworten konnte und gerade als sie ansetzen wollte betraten die nächsten beiden den Raum und Anna verschwand ohne sie noch weiter zu beachten. Mit gehobener Augenbraue sah sie Anna hinterher, beobachtete die andere, wie sie Hana und Elisabeth fröhlich begrüßte und war sich inzwischen fast sicher, dass sie irgendetwas zwischen ihnen verpasst hatte. Denn offenbar hatte sie mit anderen regen Kontakt gehabt, schien sich mit ihnen genauso zu verstehen wie am Set des letzten Filmes. Was also war es, warum es zwischen ihnen beiden nicht so war?

Entweder sie ließ es auf sich beruhen oder aber sie sprach es an, was genau sie tun würde wusste sie nicht, denn dafür musste sie Anna auch erst einmal unter vier Augen treffen, da sie nicht wollte, dass dies die Runde machte. Das musste am Set wirklich nicht sein und könnte lediglich alle beeinflussen. Bis dahin würde sie also gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen müssen, auch wenn ihr das wirklich nicht passte. Für gewöhnlich sagte sie, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte, doch gerade wäre das durchaus unpassend gewesen.

Somit reihte sie sich lediglich bei den anderen ein, um kurz die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen, ehe sie sich dann auch an einen der Tische zu Camp setzte, die sie einen Moment schweigend ansah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch beiden?“ fragte diese schließlich leise, immerhin hatte sie es durchaus gemerkt und weiß Gott Annas Verhalten war nicht gerade unauffällig, besonders wenn zwischen Begrüßungen solche Welten lagen.

„Frag sie das, sie spricht nicht mit mir“, wandte sie nur ein und leerte ihr Glas. Schlechte Laune machte sich breit, wobei sie sich eigentlich hierauf gefreut hatte. Vielleicht aber würde Elisabeth ihnen nun einfach ihre Anweisungen geben und dann konnten sie endlich anfangen. Brittany wäre durchaus dankbar für etwas normale Arbeit.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Nachdem die Neuankömmlinge begrüßt wurden, dachte Anna über ihr Verhalten nach. Sie hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen, alle gleich zu behandeln, damit niemand etwas von dem Chaos in ihr merkte, aber irgendwie war dies gescheitert, als Brittany den Raum betreten hatte. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wem ihr Verhalten schon alles aufgefallen war. Aber eins wusste sie, Brittany hatte es nach ihrer und dann Hanas und Elizabeths Begrüßung bestimmt gemerkt. Das letzte was sie wollte, war die hübsche Blondine zu verletzen, aber wenn es diese Geste nicht getan hatte, dann würde sie es irgendwann während des Drehs bestimmt nachholen. Sie wollte, dass es zwischen den beiden wieder so war wie früher, aber gleichzeitig wollte sie Brittany so weit wie möglich von ihr weg wissen, damit sie diese endlich aus ihrem Kopf bekam. Jetzt wo sie aber tagtäglich am gleichen Set waren, war das ziemlich schwierig, nicht an sie zu denken.

Bevor Anna weiter in ihre Gedanken versank, erhob Elizabeth die Stimme.Dieses Jahr war sie nicht nur für die Produktion zuständig, sondern auch für die Regie, worauf Anna mehr als gespannt war. „Schön euch alle wieder zu sehen. Ich hoffe, dass wir so viel Spaß haben werden wie beim letzten Teil“, lächelnd ließ sie ihren Blick über den Cast schweifen. „Also gut“, sie klatschte leicht in ihre Hände, „Wir fangen wie das letzte mal mit der Choreographie und den Songs an. Die Übungshallen sind den Flur hinunter rechts. Ich hoffe ihr habt mitgedacht und Sportkleidung dabei. Ich würde heute nämlich gern mit der Choreo anfangen.“

Anna nickte darauf hin nur. Zum Glück hatte sie sich so etwas gedacht und ihre Sportkleidung in ihr Auto gelegt. Um gleich mit machen zu können, begab sich Anna in Richtung des Parkplatzes, um ihre Wechselkleidung aus ihrem Auto zu nehmen.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Dass Elisabeth dieses Mal auch die Regie übernehmen würde, war natürlich eine interessante Sache und Brittany war wirklich gespannt wie sie diesen Job machen würde, an sich erwartete sie aber nichts negatives bei der ganzen Sache. Alles in allem war sie aber einfach froh, dass sie heute direkt beginnen würden und keine Zeit verschwendet wurde. Natürlich hatte auch sie Sportsachen dabei, aber auch ihre Sachen lagen, wie wohl die von einigen, noch in ihrem Wagen, da sie diese nicht mit über das Set hatte schleppen wollen, warum auch? Es war ohnehin nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie diese überhaupt brauchen würde.

Camp hatte ihre Sachen in einer Tasche dabei, so wie auch ein paar der anderen, wobei einige von ihnen dann aber doch noch einmal los mussten. Unter ihnen auch Anna. Brittany lief ein ganzes Stück hinter ihr, betrachtete ihren Rücken und fragte sich, ob sie den Moment nutzen sollte.

Draußen auf dem Parkplatz verstreuten sie sich, jeder ging zu seinem Wagen, andere waren in eine ganz andere Richtung gelaufen. Brittany hatte ihren Wagen, wirklich unabsichtlich, in der Nähe von Annas geparkt, so dass sie mehr oder minder weiter in deren Nähe herum stiefelte.

Sie schloss den Wagen auf, holte die Tasche von der Rückbank und blieb schließlich, nachdem sie den Wagen wieder geschlossen hatte, am Kofferraum gelehnt stehen und sah zu Anna, wartete einen Moment, ehe sie sich abstieß und der anderen entgegen kam. Sie war eben ein Mensch der Sachen ansprach und nun waren sie weitestgehend unter sich, so dass es wohl nicht die Runde machen würde, falls sie sich streiten würde.

„Willst du mir sagen, was los ist, damit ich weiß was ich zwischen uns verpasst habe?“ fragte sie dann. Sie blieb ruhig, versuchte es locker zu nehmen, wobei alle auch daran hing, wie Anna nun reagieren würde.


	2. Aussprache

**Anna Kendrick:**

Da Anna eine der ersten war, die den Raum verlassen hatte, bekam sie nicht mit, wer noch alles Kleidung aus dem Auto nehmen musste. Erst als sie über den Parkplatz ging, auf welchem sie geparkt hatte, kam ihr ein Auto ziemlich bekannt vor. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass es nicht wirklich das von Brittany war. Kurz warf sie einen Blick auf das Nummernschild und seufzte leise. Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass sie Glück hatte und die Kleidung nicht im Wagen lag.

Ein paar Meter weiter blieb sie an ihrem Auto stehen und öffnete den Kofferraum, um ihre gepackte Tasche raus zu nehmen, wobei sie im Augenwinkel zu dem bekannten Auto sah und bei diesem eine Blondine sah. Anna schloss kurz ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Das hieß noch gar nichts. Vielleicht würde sie nicht angesprochen werden... wobei Anna das stark bezweifelte, es war schließlich Brittany.

In dem sie noch etwas in ihrer Tasche herum kramte, versuchte sie Zeit zu schinden. Vielleicht würde Brittany ja doch einfach zurück gehen, wenn es ihr zu lange dauerte. Als sie sich schlussendlich ihre Tasche über die Schulter warf und ihr Auto abschloss, sah sie, dass anscheinend auf sie gewartet wurde. Anna überlegte, ob sie einfach quer über den Parkplatz gehen sollte, als Brittany jedoch auf sie zu ging, verwarf sie den Gedanken.

Und schon erklang die Stimme, die sie schon fast jede Nacht heimsuchte. Was sie verpasst hat? Wie wäre es mit den vielen Liebesgeständnissen, die immer als Scherz abgetan wurden?

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Ist doch alles normal zwischen uns“, erwiderte sie und könnte sich sogleich selbst Ohrfeigen. Alles normal? Nach der ' _Begrüßung_ ' die sie Brittany zukommen gelassen hat? Verdammt noch mal, sie war eine Schauspielerin, wieso konnte sie nicht in ihrem Privatleben so gut schauspielern wie vor der Kamera?

Als sie Brittany erreicht hatte, blieb sie nicht stehen, sondern ging in Richtung der Probehallen weiter. Sie selbst bemerkte nicht, wie langsam aber sicher ihre Schritte schneller wurden.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Sie war kurz stehen geblieben, während Anna einfach an ihr vorbei lief und dann allen ernstes auch noch meinte, das alles normal sei. Leicht schnalzte sie mit der Zunge, versuchte ihre genervten Gesichtszüge in den Griff zu bekommen, ehe sie sich umwandte und der anderen folgte. So viel zum Thema normal, Anna machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe auch nur einen kurzen Moment auf sie zu warten, viel mehr schien es so, als würde sie vor ihr davon laufen.

„Ja, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass du dich zu keiner Begrüßung herab lässt, kaum ein Wort mit mir wechselst, offenbar brav Kontakte gepflegt hast und ich keinen Mucks von dir gehört habe und du nun davon läufst, ist alles normal, natürlich“, wandte sie leicht sarkastisch ein und schloss zu Anna auf. Wenn diese glaubte, dass sie ihr nun so einfach davon laufen konnte, dann hatte sie sich wirklich geirrt. Leicht griff sie nach der Schulter der anderen, um sie zum stehen bleiben zu zwingen, während sie sich an Anna vorbei schob und sich ihr erneut in den Weg stellte.

„Ich will das klären, bevor der Dreh los geht und ich habe keine Lust drinnen eine Szene zu machen, aber du kannst auch gerne weiter davon laufen, oder wir reden nun vernünftig darüber“, wandte sie ein und sah die andere durchdringend an. Sie hatte wahrlich nicht vor das ganze ruhen zu lassen. Es würde den Dreh nur belastet und das würden die anderen früher über später merken.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Ihre Schritte wurden noch schneller, als sie dicht hinter sich Brittanys Schritte und dazu ihre Stimme vernahm. Sie wollte das ganze jetzt nicht besprechen, eigentlich wollte sie es gar nicht besprechen. Sie bemerkte, dass sie aus dieser Situation doch nicht so einfach raus kommen würde, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie am weitergehen hinderte. Als der Druck auf ihrer Schulter nach ließ, wurde ihr der Weg auch schon durch Brittany versperrt.

„Zum einen hab ich mit Ester und Ben auch noch kaum ein Wort gewechselt, also fühle dich nicht als was besonderes und zum anderen gehört zum Kontakt halten nicht nur eine Person. Du hättest dich auch melden können. Wieso soll alles immer an mir hängen bleiben? Und ich laufe nicht weg. Ich will nur nicht zu spät kommen“, erwiderte sie nun doch etwas gereizt. Dass ihr Parkplatz am nächsten am Gebäude dran war, vergaß sie in diesem Moment. Andere würden bestimmt eine ganze Weile länger brauchen als sie, um zurück zu kommen.

Und wieder versuchte sie den Blickkontakt mit der anderen zu vermeiden. Derweil stieg in ihr wieder die Nervosität auf, die sich auch schon eben in ihrer Nähe ausgebreitet hatte. Mit ihrer rechten Hand spielte sie an den Trägern ihrer Tasche herum. Dadurch, dass sie den durchdringenden Blick Brittanys aus sich spürte, wurde die Nervosität nur noch größer.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich laufe vor nichts weg“, außer vor meinen Gefühlen, hing sie in Gedanken dran und sah nun doch in die Augen ihrer Gegenüber. „Du willst reden? Okay. Ich hab nichts dagegen, solange wir nicht zu spät kommen“, mit diesen Worten versuchte sie an Brittany vorbei und zum Gebäude zu kommen, wobei sie dieses mal vor hatte, in langsameren Schritten zu gehen.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Falls du dich erinnerst, ich habe mich gemeldet, du hast nur nicht reagiert“, wandte sie ein. Sicher, sie hätte es vielleicht etwas hartnäckiger versuchen können, doch alles in allem hatte sie auch viel zu viel um die Ohren gehabt, als das sie wirklich auf alles hatte achten können und irgendwie hatte es sich einfach nie richtig ergeben. Den Schuh musste sie sich zwar selbst anziehen, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass von Anna nichts gekommen war und sie sich hier wirklich ganz anders verhielt, als sie es von der anderen kannte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann fragte sie sich durchaus, ob sie es nicht einfach dabei belassen sollte. Es einfach ignorieren und wenn Anna eben nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, dann war es nun einmal so.

Vorerst schien sie aber reden zu wollen, so dass Brittany sie vorbei ließ und ihr dann langsam folgte, neben ihr her schlenderte und langsam wieder zurück zum Gebäude ging. „Okay, du verhältst dich komisch, leugne das bitte nicht. Ich möchte doch nur wissen was das Problem ist, wenn du nichts mit mir zu tun haben willst okay, aber dann sag es einfach und es lässt sich einrichten. Ich dachte nur, dass wir uns beim letzten Dreh sehr gut verstanden hätten und an sich ein gutes Team waren. Wenn ich das falsch gesehen habe, dann tut es mir leid“, begann sie dann. Brittany wollte wahrlich nicht streiten und ihr fiel das wirklich nicht leicht, aber was sollte sie bei so viel Ablehnung schon tun? Streit brachte nichts und wenn sie nun zusammen arbeiten sollten, dann sollten sie wahrlich zusehen, dass sie es irgendwie bereinigten. Leicht sah sie zu Anna herüber, betrachtete die Züge der anderen.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Anna wollte schon gleich etwas erwidern, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass Brittany recht hatte. Sie hatte so oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, der Nachricht der anderen einfach zu antworten, doch das hatte sie dann doch gelassen. Und mit der Zeit hatte sie es einfach vergessen... wohl eher hatte jemand die Nachricht sowie die Nummer von Snow gelöscht, damit sie endlich mit dem Thema aufhörte und den Liebeskummer nicht mehr an ihrer Familie ausließ. „Ich... hab nichts bekommen“, log sie schließlich.

Als sie zu den Hallen ging, merkte sie, wie Brittany mit ihr mit ging. Sie wollte gerade sagen, dass sie sich gar nicht so komisch verhielt, als es schon hieß, dass sie es nicht leugnen soll. „Wir haben uns gut verstanden und waren ein gutes Team“, stimmte sie ihr zu. „Ich hab kein Problem, Brittany. Ich hab nur die letzten Tage wenig geschlafen“, gestand sie und hoffte, dass die andere damit zufrieden war und ihr Glauben schenkte. „Wenn ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht habe, dann tut es mir wirklich leid.“ Damit blieb sie kurz stehen und sah Brittany entschuldigend an. Und schon war sie wieder auf dem guten Weg, Brittany und somit ihr Gefühlschaos gänzlich in ihrer Nähe aufzunehmen. Nur, weil sie die andere nicht verletzen wollte.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Nicht? Dann hatte ich vielleicht die falsche Nummer“, murmelte sie etwas nachdenklich. Sicher, das konnte durchaus sein und warum sollte Anna sie in dieser Hinsicht anlügen? Dazu bestand nun wirklich kein Grund, zumindest sah sie keinen. Also konnte das alles auch auf einem einfachen Missverständnis beruhen, welches sich vielleicht aus der Welt schaffen ließ. Auch die nächsten Worte besänftigten ihr Gemüt etwas, während sie nun auch stehen blieb und Anna einen Moment nachdenklich ansah, ehe sie leicht lächelte.

„Wenig Schlaf vor Drehbeginn? Seit wann bist du so unvernünftig?“ wandte sie lächelnd ein. Sie musste zugeben, sie hatte in der letzten Nacht auch nicht wirklich geschlafen, aber auch nur, weil sie den Nachtflug genommen hatte, um rechtzeitig hier sein zu können. Ihre anderen Termine hatten sich verschoben und so war es etwas stressig geworden, leider.

Alles in allem war sie sich zwar auch nicht sicher, ob da nicht doch mehr hinter steckte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es nichts brachte, wenn sie Anna nun weiter darauf ansprach. So kamen sie nicht weiter, also gab sie sich erst einmal damit zufrieden, auch wenn das Thema noch nicht völlig abgehakt war.

„Wenn alles okay ist.. hast du dann Lust heute Abend mit mir etwas trinken zu gehen? Dann können wir in Ruhe reden und du kannst mir erzählen, was bei dir in den letzten Jahren so los war“, wandte sie dann ein und setzte sich erneut langsam in Bewegung. Denn hier würden sie sicherlich keine ruhige Minute haben, um zu sprechen, also musste man einen anderen Weg finden.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

„Das musstest du wohl“, murmelte sie, obwohl das eigentlich nicht sein konnte, da sie zuvor so oft mit ihren Handys in Kontakt gestanden hatten. Aber sie wollte dazu nichts sagen, sonst würde Brittany darüber nachdenken und bemerken, dass es kaum einen Sinn ergab.

„Hey, dafür kann ich nichts. Ich bin nicht unvernünftig“, verteidigte sie sich grinsend. Der Grund für ihren Schlafmangel stand jedoch genau vor ihr. „Und wann bist du hier angekommen?“ fragte sie nach und versuchte somit irgendwie ein Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten, da sie keine komische Stille zwischen ihnen haben wollte.

Nach den nächsten Worten war sie erst einmal so überrascht, dass sie erst bemerkte, dass die Blondine schon wieder in Bewegung war, als sie schon einige Meter von ihr entfernt war. Schnell schloss sie zu ihr auf. Jetzt musste sie doch mehr Zeit als beabsichtigt mit der anderen verbringen, damit nicht gleich raus kam, dass doch mehr hinter allem steckte, als sie zugab. Doch schon an diesem Abend? Sie musste sich moralisch darauf vorbereiten. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich müsste mal versuchen, den ganzen Schlaf aufzuholen...“ murmelte sie. Es war nicht nur eine Ausrede, da sie es wirklich mal machen sollte. Jedoch würde sie es wohl nicht schaffen. Wohl eher würde sie noch weniger schlafen, da sie ihre 'Traumfrau' seit Jahren wieder gesehen hat.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Zu wenig Schlaf vor einem Dreh ist unvernünftig Anna, das weißt du selbst“, neckte sie die andere und strich sich leicht über den Nacken. Die Verspannungen des Fluges waren immer noch spürbar, aber wenn sie eine Nacht in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen hatte, dann würde sich das auch wieder geben, so wie immer.

„Ich bin vor ein paar Stunden angekommen, hatte noch keine Zeit mein Zimmer zu sehen.“ Sie waren in Unterkünften des Studios unter gebracht, was an sich auch gut war, doch sie wäre gerne vor der Arbeit dort gewesen. So aber hatte sie nur schnell ihr Gepäck heraus geworfen und war dann hier her gekommen. Also würde sie sich am Abend noch darum kümmern, zumindest notdürftig. Alles wichtige würde sie erst morgen machen, wenn sie ein paar Stunden Zeit haben sollte, um sich etwas einzurichten.

Nachdenklich nickte sie, als Anna das mit dem Schlaf einwandte. Natürlich hatte sie damit recht, auch Brittany sollte schlafen, irgendwann zumindest, doch ob sie das am Abend wirklich schon konnte, das stand nun wirklich außer Frage. Vermutlich wäre sie viel zu aufgedreht und würde durch den kleinen Komplex von Bungalows und Wohnungen laufen, vielleicht mit dem ein oder anderen der anderen reden, sich irgendwo hin setzen, etwas trinken, aber sicher würde sie nicht einfach schlafen.

„Überleg es dir einfach, ich werde sicher heute so schnell keinen Schlaf nehmen“, wandte sie dann ein. Es stand der anderen frei und Brittany würde sie wahrlich nicht zwingen, dennoch würde sie sich freuen, wenn es klappen würde.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Über die Aussage der anderen seufzte sie erst einmal. „Sicher weiß ich das, aber Schlaftabletten sind auch nicht die Lösung. Dann komme ich morgens gar nicht raus“, grummelte sie als Antwort. Zumal sie schon von diesen Tabletten abhängig wäre, wenn sie immer eine nehmen würde, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte. Auch wenn sie mittlerweile Auftritte vor Publikum oder etwas der gleichen gewöhnt sein sollte, nervös war sie davor dennoch.

„Da hast du was verpasst, dass du deine Unterkunft noch nicht gesehen hast. Elizabeth hat sich richtig ins Zeug für ihre Leute gelegt. Skylar meinte eben, dass er zusammen mit Camp eine hat und sie genügend Platz hatten. Als ich gestern angekommen bin, musste ich auch über die Größe staunen. So viel Platz braucht niemand allein. Wobei ich glaube, dass sie immer ein paar zusammen gesteckt hat.“ Irgendwer war somit wohl auch bei ihr dabei, der erst heute angekommen war. Sie hoffte lediglich nicht, dass es Brittany war, denn früher oder später wäre Tyler bei ihr und dann würde Anna in ihrem eigenen 'Zuhause' nicht mehr glücklich werden. „Dann hattest du ziemlich viel Stress die letzten Stunden, huh?“

Leicht schmunzelte sie über Brittanys Aussage über den Schlaf. Sie würden wohl alle diese Nacht kaum ein Auge zu bekommen. Irgendwer vom Cast oder der Crew würde doch etwas als ' _Wiedervereinigung_ ' organisieren.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Mhm, das stimmt. Hast du das Problem öfter?“ hakte sie dann doch nach, denn so wie es sich anhörte schien sie das Problem nicht nur in den letzten Tagen gehabt zu haben. Brittany kannte es, auch sie schlief oft schlecht wegen des ganzen Stresses, doch im allgemeinen kamen auf solche schlechten Nächte auch wieder sehr viele gute, so dass es am Ende nicht ins Gewicht fiel. Somit hatte sie kein richtiges Problem damit.

„Ich werde mich heute Abend genauer umsehen, dann werde ich ohnehin erst mal eine entspannende Dusche brauchen. Und kochen.. doch es hört sich schon jetzt sehr vielversprechend an, das freut mich sehr. Bei meinem letzten Dreh war die Wohnsituation eher.. dürftig. Ich bin wirklich nicht empfindlich aber das war zeitweise wirklich schwer zu ertragen“, wandte sie ein. Nicht immer konnte man Glück haben und ihr Status war bei weitem nicht so groß, als das sie es sich erlauben konnte einen Aufstand wegen so etwas zu machen. Nicht, dass sie das getan hätte, doch andere handelten tatsächlich so und hielten Produktionen bewusst auf.

„In letzter Zeit habe ich ohnehin Stress, da war das schon in Ordnung. Wenigstens wird es sich nun langsam normalisieren, da bin ich wirklich froh drum“, setzte sie noch nach, ehe sie dann das Gebäude betrat und Anna noch die Tür auf hielt, damit sie ihr folgen konnte, ehe sie dann auch schon den Weg zu den entsprechenden Räumlichkeiten einschlug. Nun aber erst einmal die Arbeit und dann das Vergnügen.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Auf die Frage hin, sah sie erstaunt zu ihrer Kollegin. Hatten ihre Worte so geklungen, als würde sie des öfteren schlaflose Nächte erleben? „Na ja, nur vor besonderen Anlässen“, antwortete sie, was auch stimmte und dazu würde man sich deswegen keine Sorgen um sie machen müssen. Die Phase ging bestimmt auch vorbei. Irgendwann hatte sie sich an die Auftritte gänzlich gewöhnt und würde sich wohl den Schlafmangel zurück wünschen, da sie dann ganz andere Probleme hatte.

Beim Gedanken an die Kochkunst der anderen, knurrte ihr schon fast der Magen. Sie selbst war eher praktisch veranlagt. Ihr ging es meist nur um die Zeit, was das Essen benötigen würde, weshalb sich ihre Künste eher auf leichte Gerichte beschränkte.

„Bei mir würden sie sich solche Verhältnisse bestimmt nicht wagen“, meinte sie schließlich und veränderte ihre Körperhaltung so, dass man ihr das arrogante Verhalten abkaufen könnte, wenn man sie nicht kannte. Kurz darauf grinste sie jedoch. „Leider wird das immer so bleiben. Bei irgendeinem Arrangement zieht man immer die schlechten Karten...“ Wobei es schon einiges hieß, wenn sogar Brittany es kaum ertragen hatte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie es dann ausgesehen haben musste.

„Normalisieren bei unserer Gruppe?“ fragte sie amüsiert nach, als sie nach ihr das Gebäude betreten und sie dankbar anlächeln konnte. Sie bemerkte gleich den Temperaturunterschied. Im Gegensatz zum draußen, war es hier drin recht kühl, doch das würde sich spätestens dann ändern, wenn sie sich warm machen durften.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Kurz hielte sie zu Anna herüber als diese ein gespielt arrogantes Verhalten zum besten gab, wobei sie unweigerlich grinsen musste. „Kann ja nicht jeder so berühmt sein wie du“, wandte sie nur ein. Ja, zwischen ihnen beiden gab es da durchaus einen Unterschied, auch wenn sie zusammen durchaus einen Fankreis hatten, welcher sie allerdings lieber als Paar und weniger als Freunde sehen wollte. Es hatte sie durchaus fasziniert, was dieser eine Film bewirkt hatte und das die Fans davon nicht einmal abwichen, obwohl sie beide sich in den letzten Jahren nicht gesehen hatten. Wirklich verfolgt hatte sie das ganze zwar nicht, aber sie hatte eben einen Freund und der fand das nicht unbedingt witzig.

Alles in allem hatte Anna aber recht, man konnte nicht bei jedem Dreh gute Bedingungen erwarten und darauf kam es ihr am Ende auch gar nicht so wirklich an, Hauptsache sie hatte eine Bleibe, wo sie sich auch einmal zurück ziehen konnte.

„Wunschdenken, ich weiß. Dennoch könnte ich ein paar halbwegs ruhige Tage gerade wirklich gebrauchen“, wandte sie ein. Vielleicht würde sie also einfach versuchen sich zurück zu ziehen so gut es ging, damit sie in ein paar Tagen wieder richtig mit mischen konnte, wenn sie sich etwas von der ganzen Sache erholt hatte.

Vorerst jedoch ging sie zum Trainingsraum, oder viel mehr als erstes in die Umkleide, wo Rebel und Camp in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Brittany stellte ihre Tasche auf einer Bank ab und begann zunächst einmal sich auszuziehen. Sie war wahrlich gespannt darauf, womit sie beginnen würden, zumal Elizabeth sich sicher etwas entsprechendes für den Anfang überlegt hatte.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Leicht schüttelte Anna ihren Kopf. Sie selbst sah sich nicht als berühmt an, auch wenn sie schon für einiges nominiert war. Es klappte nicht sehr oft, aber sie konnte manchmal Einkaufen gehen und ganz normale Dinge erledigen ohne das sie erkannte wurde und das konnten die richtig berühmten Leute wie Angelina Jolie nicht, oder? Auf jeden Fall war Anna bodenständig geblieben, was man auch öfters daran merken konnte, dass sie ein arrogantes Verhalten vorspielte, um die, die nicht mehr bodenständig waren, ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Auch wenn man von mehr Leuten gekannt wurde, sollte man sich darauf nichts einbilden. So war zumindest ihre Meinung.

„Die ruhige Tage bekommst du bestimmt nur, wenn unsere Partymenschen krank sind“, scherzte sie. Niemand war böse, wenn man mal eine Runde aussetzte, da jeder mal Zeit für sich benötigte. Man sollte es nur nicht zu Gewohnheit machen, sonst würden darüber vielleicht falsche Schlüsse gezogen werden.

Anna folgte ihrer Kollegin in die Umkleide und stellte ihre Tasche neben die von Camp, welche gerade mit Rebel sprach. Als sie ihre Kleidung auspackte, bemerkte sie im Augenwinkel, wie Brittany schon daran war, sich auszuziehen. Unweigerlich glitt ihr Blick zu ihr und sie scannte den Körper ab, den sie sich bei dem Dreh der Duschszene eingeprägt hatte. Es war auch kein Wunder, so lange wie sie an dem Set neckt gestanden hatten.

Als sie bemerkte, dass sie ziemlich auffällig in die Richtung der Blondine sah, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Sportkleidung und begann sich auch umzuziehen. „Wir gehen es heute erst einmal langsam an, da es unser erster gemeinsamer Tag ist“, erklang Elizabeths Stimmt durch die Tür, sodass man es in der Frauen- und in der Männerumkleide hören konnte.


	3. Training

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Möglich, aber ich werde ganz sicher nicht jeden Abend Party machen.“ Man musste es nicht übertreiben. Gerne konnten sie sich Abends zusammen setzen, den Tag bei einem Wein ausklingen lassen, kochen oder was auch immer ihnen einfiel, doch Feiern musste nun wirklich nicht immer sein. Sie tat es gerne, doch während der Drehzeiten hatte sie wahrlich ihre Grenzen.

Nun hieß es arbeiten und so schnell, wie sie ausgezogen war, hatte sie dann auch ihre Sportsachen an. Elizabeth war schon von draußen zu hören, wobei Brittany sich nun kurz streckte. Rebel und Camp waren auch langsam fertig, setzten sich aber nur langsam in Bewegung, als sie nun in die Halle gingen.

„Komm Kendrick, du wolltest doch nicht zu spät kommen“, neckte sie Anna noch, ehe sie dann auch schon aus der Umkleide in den Raum hinein ging. Ein großer Raum, die eine Wand war komplette mit Spiegeln ausgestattet, viele Fenster, Lichtdurchflutet und mit genügend Platz, damit sie sich austoben konnten.

„Auf der Bank hinten liegen für jeden von euch die Texte und Noten der Songs, die ihr drauf haben müsst. Ab Morgen werdet ihr aufgeteilt in eure Gruppen, da ihr verschiedene Sachen können müsst. Die Damen haben Vormittags Gesang und Nachmittags die Choreo Übungen, bei den Herren ist es anders herum. Für die gemeinsamen Proben gibt es noch einmal gesonderte Termine", sprach Elizabeth weiter. Brittany gesellte sich derweil zu der Runde. Das klang ganz nach dem Vorgehen aus dem letzten Film, zumindest weitestgehend, immerhin hatte es sich auch als lohnenswert erwiesen. So wie es aussah würden die nächsten Wochen also entsprechend anstrengend werden, ehe der eigentliche Dreh starten würde.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

„Ach was. Wir sind doch noch jung genug, wir können jeden Tag Party machen“, erwiderte sie grinsend. Sie selbst machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie am liebsten ihre Freizeit gemütlich zu Hause verbrachte, schließlich hatte sie es schon in Interviews erzählt. Doch mit ihrem Freundeskreis machte es ab und an auch Spaß feiern zu gehen. Doch sie stimmte Britt insgeheim zu. Sie würde auf keinen Fall jeden Tag raus gehen und feiern.

Während sie sich dazu zwang, nicht wieder auf ihre Kollegin zu sehen, litt ihr Tempo vom Anziehen darunter. Ehe sie sich versah, gingen Camp und Rebel schon raus. Kurz darauf folgte ihnen Brittany, welche sich scheinbar keinen Kommentar verkneifen konnte, da Anna zuvor darauf bestanden hat, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen wollte. „Schon gut, ich komm ja gleich“, grummelte sie, als ihr Ansprechpartner schon fast gänzlich aus dem Raum getreten war. Sie selbst zog noch schnell eine neue Hose und Schuhe an. Bevor sie in die Halle ging, warf sie sich noch einen kurzen Blick durch einen Spiegel zu. Sie sollte sich einfach nicht durch eine gewisse Blondine ablenken lassen, dann würde alles funktionieren.

Erst dann betrat sie den Saal, der mittlerweile relativ voll war. Darunter waren bekannte aber auch unbekannte Gesichter. Sie musste sich also wieder neue Namen merken, was kein Wunder war. Es wäre auch ziemlich langweilig, wenn man in einer Fortsetzung nur die Charakter hätte, die auch im ersten waren.

Der Saal sah aus wie der aus dem ersten. Sofort fühlte sie sich wieder in der Zeit zurück versetzt, in der der Cast fast schon ihre Familie war.

Sie sah Elizabeth entschuldigend an und gesellte sich zu Brittany. Ohne das sie es richtig merkte, verfiel sie wieder in das alte Schema. Sie war schon wieder an der Seite der Blonden, obwohl sie selbst wusste, dass es für sie im Moment besseren Umgang gab. Sie bekam gerade noch mit, wie Elizabeth über die Übungen sprach. „Also ist alles wieder beim alten“, stellte sie lächelnd fest. „Womit beginnen wir?“

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Ihr Blick glitt kurz zu Anna, die sich neben ihr einfand. Leicht grinste sie vor sich hin und nickte zustimmend. „Fast als wären wir nie weg gewesen hm?“ murmelte sie leise und sah zu Elisabeth, die weitere Anweisungen gab und ganz in ihrem Element zu sein schien. Sie ging in ihrer neuen, alten Rolle voll und ganz auf. Das war wahrlich gut, denn sie alle würden dann und wann jemanden brauchen, der sie enorm motivierte und mitriss.

„Ja, womit beginnen wir.. da ihr noch keine Texte könnt, wollen wir heute erst einmal sehen wie fit ihr seid. Wir haben hier unseren Trainer Adam und der wird euch heute erst einmal ins Schwitzen bringen und euch ein paar grundlegende Dinge zeigen, die ihr alle in euren Choreos gebrauchen könnt. Ein paar nette kleine Sachen, und morgen früh geht es dann gleich für euch in die entsprechenden Einheiten. Ein Zettel wer wo hin muss ist natürlich auch beigelegt.“ Elizabeth klatschte in die Hände, während Adam neben sie getreten war und sie fröhlich angrinste. Brittany ahnte bereits, dass die nächsten Stunden durchaus anstrengend werden würden, immerhin würde er prüfen wollen auf welchem Stand sie alle waren.

„Euch viel Spaß, wir sehen uns morgen.“ Und damit war sie auch schon fertig und machte sich auf den Weg. Sicher, sie hatte nun genügend zu tun und würde sie nicht wie ein paar Kinder beaufsichtigen, sodass Adam nun das ganze übernahm und ohne lange Reden mit den ersten Dehnübungen begann. Brittany nahm sich Platz und setzte dann ebenfalls in das ganze ein. Gut, dass sie regelmäßig Sport machte, dann konnte das hier kein völliges Desaster werden.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Fast als wären sie nie weg gewesen, das war wohl wahr. Anna war sich dabei sicher, dass sie – falls die Fans von dem zweiten Teil begeistert waren und einen weiteren Teil sehen wollten – bei einem dritten Teil dabei war. Schon allein weil sich alle so gut verstanden, das fand man nicht oft vor. Klar gab es ab und an mal Streit, doch der hielt nie lange an. Dafür mochten sie sich einfach zu sehr. Da sie sich auch kaum aus dem Weg gehen konnten, konnte man auch kaum anderes, als sich wieder zu vertragen.

Auf die Anweisungen hin nickte Anna. Da sie sich schon so etwas gedacht hatte, hatte sie ihre Ausdauer in den letzten Wochen etwas trainiert. Sie wussten alle, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatten, und dazu gehörte auch das Training, wobei sie an manchen Tagen auch gut ohne das Training auskommen konnte. Sie konnte sich noch zu gut daran erinnern, wie anstrengend es manchmal werden konnte.

Mit einem Grinsen sah sie Elizabeth nach. Jetzt würde der harte Alltag anfangen, der sie wohl für die nächsten Wochen begleiten würde. Zusammen mit den anderen fing sie sich an zu dehnen, wobei sie darauf geachtet hatte, so viele Leute wie möglich zwischen Snow und sie zu bringen, ohne das es zu auffällig war.

Nachdem Adam der Meinung war, dass sie sich genug gedehnt hatten, sollten sie sich etwas einlaufen, um auch diese Muskeln aufzuwärmen.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Das Dehnen war wahrlich der einfache Teil an der ganzen Sache. Man konnte es gut überstehen und wenn man immer Sport machte, dann war das hier reine Routine, um die man sich wahrlich keine Gedanken machen musste. Dann ging es ans Laufen, was dann wieder nicht so toll war, lag aber auch einfach daran, dass Brittany zwar selbst immer wieder joggen ging, weil es einfach und überall machbar war, sie fand das ganze als Sport an sich aber eher langweilig.

Nun also hieß es sich warm zu laufen. Ein paar Runden mussten gemacht werden und als die Körper so weit aufgewärmt waren hieß es sich in ordentlichen Reihen aufzustellen, so dass sie alle genug Platz um sich herum hatten. Adam stand nun vor ihnen, sie konnten sich selbst im Spiegel sehen und somit auch den Rest der Gruppe beobachten. Zumindest dann, wenn man sich noch auf etwas anderes konzentrieren konnte als auf sich selbst und auf das was man tun sollte. Denn Adam hatte wahrlich nicht vor sie zu schonen.

Er begann gleich mit den ersten paar Schritten und Übungen, die sie alle mit machen sollten. An sich gut, doch es war nach der ganzen Zeit wahrlich schwer in das ganze hinein zu kommen. So lange hatte sie nicht mehr nach einer Choreo getanzt und nun musste man sich erst einmal wieder einfinden. Somit hatte zumindest Brittany gewisse Startschwierigkeiten, wobei sie da sicherlich nicht die einzige war. Sie gab dennoch ihr bestes und das Adam streng war, das merkte man schnell.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Nachdem Anna das Einlaufen hinter sich hatte, stellten sie sich in Reihen auf, damit jeder genügend Platz hatte und somit auch ordentlich mit machen konnte.

Ihr Trainer war zwar streng, jedoch nicht so, wie man es sich wahrscheinlich vorstellte. Er schrie nicht wie andere direkt herum, wenn man was mal nicht richtig machte, doch man merkte ihm an, dass er irgendwann genervt war und dann, da war sich Anna sicher, würde er nicht mehr im ruhigen Ton bleiben. Sie nahm auch an, dass man einen auf den Deckel bekam, wenn man zwischen durch Quatsch machte oder mit dem Nachbarn sprach, weswegen sie das auf keinen Fall tat. Sie wollte nicht die erste sein, die er ermahnen musste. Dennoch bemerkte sie, wie ihr Blick durch den Spiegel über die Menge und schließlich zu Brittany glitt. Aus ihrer Position konnte sie diese gut erkennen und ahmte ihr einfach die Bewegungen nach. Es würde schon funktionieren. Doch irgendwann war sie so abgelenkt, dass sie unbemerkt in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt. Erst als sich jemand vor sie stellte, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr mit gemacht hatte und Adam vor ihr stand. „'tschuldige“, murmelte sie, „wird nicht mehr vorkommen.“

Nickend entfernte sich der Trainer wieder, ließ Anna jedoch bis zur Pause nicht aus den Augen. Als sie bei dieser angekommen waren, war Anna erleichtert, da sie die Blicke von Adam förmlich auf sich spüren konnte. Anstatt zu einer Bank zu gehen und sich auf diese zu sitzen, benutzte sie gleich das Stück Boden, auf dem sie gerade stand. Bänke waren auch zu wenig da, also müssten welche auf dem Boden sitzen.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Das Anna stehen geblieben und daher nun von Adam im Auge behalten wurde, hatte Brittany nur bedingt wahr genommen. Am Ende war sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihre eigenen Schritte auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Tanzen gut und schön aber das hier war etwas, das nicht zwingend zu ihren Stärken gehörte. Sie konnte es, wenn sie aufmerksam genug war und hart genug trainierten, doch wenn es nach ihr ginge, dann könnte man es auch beim Singen belassen.

Schließlich war die Pause dran und sie atmete tief durch. Ins Schwitzen waren sie wahrlich gekommen und während viele auf den Bänken zur Ruhe kamen saßen andere auf dem Boden. Unter anderem auch Anna, die von Adam immer noch Blicke zugeworfen wurden, was Brittany erst jetzt wirklich bemerkte und diese somit etwas falsch deutete. Grinsend kam sie zu der anderen, hockte sich neben sie. „Was hast du angestellt? Adam lässt dich ja gar nicht mehr aus den Augen“, meinte sie leise, wobei sie nur kurz zu der anderen Blickte und dann wieder zu ihrem Trainer sah, der sich nun aber eher anderen Dingen zuwandte.

„Leute, Leute!“ Sie blickte auf und erkannte Rebel, die zu ihnen kam, sich schwer atmend zu ihnen auf den Boden setzte und es sichtlich schwerer hatte, als einige der anderen. „Fat Amy hat recht, Sport ist überbewertet“, brummte sie und entlockte Brittany ein grinsen. „Du kannst ja versuchen ob er dir horizontales Laufen erlauben würde", wandte sie nur ein, wobei ihr Blick wieder zu Adam glitt. Nein, diesen Spaß würde er vermutlich nicht wirklich verstehen.

„Vielleicht morgen. Viel wichtiger, wir wollen heute Abend ein bisschen Feiern, Grillen.. das ganze Programm eben. Die Jungs machen ein schönes Lagerfeuer, ihr seid doch dabei oder?“ Das ganze ließ ohnehin nur eine Antwort zu, auch wenn sich Brittany sicher war, dass es hier mit 'ein bisschen feiern' nicht getan war.

„Sicher“, sagte sie daher nur, denn die anderen würden sie ansonsten ohnehin einfach aus ihrem Zimmer schleifen. Lieber so und dann etwas früher verschwinden, denn auch sie musste dringend Schlaf nachholen.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Während Anna noch allein auf dem Boden saß, stützte sie sich nach hinten mit ihren Händen ab und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Sie hatte zwar an ihrer Ausdauer gearbeitet, doch sie merkte, dass sie nicht zum Tanzen geschaffen war. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie das täglich machen müsste. Die wenigen Wochen wegen diesem Film würde ihr für die nächsten Jahre reichen.

Sie hörte Schritte, die Näher kamen und dann bei ihr stehen blieben, weswegen sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und zusah, wie Brittany sich zu ihr setzte. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte sie diese nun. „Dein Ernst?“ Anna lachte leicht. Sie hätte gedacht, dass das jeder mitbekommen hatte. Doch sie war auch irgendwie froh, dass die Blondine es nicht mitbekommen hat. „Ich konnte nicht ganz folgen und jetzt ist er, denke ich, etwas sauer auf mich.“

Nickend stimmte sie Rebel kurz darauf zu. Sie könnte durchaus manchmal auf Sport verzichten, zumindest auf den mit Adam. Auf Brittanys Vorschlag musste sie nun doch grinsen. Die, die ihren Film nicht mochten, konnten vieles behaupten, aber nicht, dass er nicht zumindest an manchen Stellen lustig war.

Kendrick unterdrückte ein seufzen, als sie indirekt zum Feiern gedrängt wurde. Denn jeder wusste, dass die anderen einem keine Ruhe lassen würde, bis man bei ihnen war. Am ersten Tag konnte man schlecht nein sagen. Und das, obwohl Anna vorgehabt hatte, ihren Schlaf nach zu holen. „Klar. Solange es heute wirklich bei ein ' _bisschen_ ' Feiern bleibt“, gab sie nun zur Antwort. Ihr konnte es eigentlich egal sein, was die anderen Taten. Je mehr sie feierten, desto abgelenkter waren sie und würden nicht mitbekommen, dass sie doch ihren Schlaf nachholte.

Nun warf sie Brittany einen Blick zu, der so viel heißen sollte wie: ' _Das von wegen Schlaf nachholen_.'

„Jetzt zum anderen Thema. Welche Nummer hat deine Unterkunft denn? Hier ist doch bestimmt jemand mit der selben Nummer, dann kannst du dich schon mal an den Gedanken gewöhnen, deine Privatsphäre mit der Person zu teilen.“

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Brittany nickte nur leicht. Wenn er nun schmollen wollte, weil Anna nicht ganz mit gekommen war, dann war das wahrlich so, aber es würde ihm am Ende sicherlich auch nicht helfen. Sie sagte allerdings nichts dazu, denn Anna war sicherlich nicht die letzte, die Probleme haben würde und so würden sie auf kurz oder lang auch alle Probleme mit ihm bekommen, wenn es schlecht laufen würde.

Da war es besser sich auf Rebel zu konzentrieren, die Feuer und Flamme für die Feier war. Natürlich bekam sie Annas Blick mit und sie nickte nur leicht. Recht war ihr das heute nun wirklich nicht, aber was sollte man machen? An sich stimmte es ja und sie würde auch gerne feiern, doch alles in allem war sie einfach nur k.o., besonders wenn sie dieses Training hier hinter sich hatten. Leicht massierte sie sich den Nacken und atmete tief durch.

„17 müsste es sein.. und ich glaube, ich kann mit jedem hier den Wohnraum teilen, solange ich mein eigenes Zimmer habe. Mehr Ansprüche habe ich momentan gar nicht“, wandte sie dann ein. Und da sie die meisten kannte, wusste sie auch wie sie mit diesen Umgehen musste, so dass sie sich wahrlich keine Gedanken darum machte.

„Na, wir verlegen die Party dann einfach zu dir, dann passt das schon", wandte Rebel nur ein und Brittany seufzte leise. Sollte sie das wirklich wagen, dann würde es Ärger geben.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Anna musste sich richtig zusammen reißen, dass ihr die Gesichtszüge nicht entgleisten. Unterkunft 17, super. Womit hatte sie es verdient, so auf die Probe gestellt zu werden? Sie hatte es all die Jahre geschafft, der anderen nichts über ihre Gefühle zu sagen und das nur, weil sie sich nicht gesehen geschweige denn mit einander geschrieben haben. Wie lange würde sie mit der anderen zusammen wohnen können, bis es irgendwie raus kam? Man könnte es als Konfrontationstherapie sehen, doch so optimistisch war Anna nicht. Sie musste einen Weg finden, um den Dreh zu überstehen, ohne dass irgendjemand von ihrer Gefühlswelt erfuhr.

„Tja, ob du dein eigenes Zimmer bekommst, wenn du die Wohnung mit mir teilen musst, bezweifle ich. Ich brauch jede menge Platz, weißt du“, scherzte sie, als sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte und stellte somit klar, dass sie ihre Mitbewohnerin gefunden hatte, solange auch die richtige Zahl behalten wurde.

Geschockt sah sie nun zu Rebel. „Nein, das machen wir nicht. Ich will morgen nicht noch aufräumen müssen und die, die zu viel getrunken haben raus werfen.“ Und außerdem wollte sie früh schlafen und das ging nicht, wenn sie die 'Gastgeber' waren. Doch wenn Rebel sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wurde sie es nicht so leicht wieder los, weswegen Anna hoffte, dass es noch Zeit für eine Planänderung war.

„Wir können ja bei Adam feiern“, meinte sie grinsend. Vielleicht wurde er dann ein wenig lockerer. Doch sie bezweifelte, dass er bei so etwas mit machen würde. Sie stellte ihn sich als totalen Spießer vor.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Leicht verwirrt sah sie Anna an, bis sie begriff, was diese meinte. „Wirklich? Ich muss mich mit dir um mein Zimmer streiten?“ Das war ein durchaus komischer Zufall. Denn auch, wenn gerade alles gut zu sein schien, Brittany machte sich immer noch Gedanken über die merkwürdige Begrüßung, so wie die letzten Jahre. Ein Teil von ihr wollte Anna ihre Ausreden einfach nicht glauben, jedoch lag das Problem eindeutig darin, dass sie ihr auch nicht gegenteiliges beweisen konnte und wenn dem nicht so war, dann war eine Diskussion darüber auch völlig überflüssig. Denn zugeben, falls Brittany wirklich recht hatte, würde Anna das ganze ohnehin nicht.

„Ich bin auch dagegen. Und ich glaube Adam wird auch wenig begeistert sein, sieh ihn dir doch einmal an", wandte sie ein und musterte ihren Trainer kurz.

„Meinetwegen ihr Spielverderber, uns wird schon etwas einfallen“, wandte Rebel nur ein, die offenbar verstanden hatte, dass es besser war, wenn sie diese Idee nicht weiter verfolgte. Brittany würde wahrlich durchdrehen, wenn es so wäre also hoffte sie für den Abend einfach nur das beste.

„So! Genug herum gesessen, weiter geht's!" Adam klatschte in die Hände und Rebel erhob sich entnervt. Sie hatte offensichtlich keine Lust mehr, nahm aber ihren Platz neben Anna ein. Auch Brittany erhob sich seufzend und beließ es ebenfalls dabei neben Anna stehen zu bleiben. Warum auch sich wieder einen anderen Platz suchen? Das war bei weitem zu viel Bewegung für einen Tag und sie wollte es einfach nur irgendwie hinter sich bringen, damit sie irgendwann endlich schlafen konnte.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

„Tut mir echt leid, aber ich brauch einfach zwei Zimmer, da kann ich keine Kompromisse eingehen“, scherzte sie. Bis gerade eben hatte sie sich darauf gefreut, dass sie sich mit irgendjemandem eine Wohnung teilte, doch jetzt war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie fühlen sollte. Schlimm genug wieder so lange mit Brittany drehen zu müssen, jetzt musste sie diese darüber hinaus noch täglich in ihrer Wohnung sehen und da der Dreh viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, würde früher oder später Tyler auftauchen. Jetzt sollte sie sich jedoch nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen. Sie konnte nun ohnehin nichts mehr dran ändern. Wenn sie sich bei Elizabeth beklagen würde und diese Brittany wo anders unterbrachte, dann würde es nur für Gesprächsstoff sorgen und das musste wirklich nicht sein.  
Auch sie sah kurz zu Adam und schmunzelte leicht. Die andere hatte recht, er würde darüber bestimmt nicht begeistert sein.

„Wir können doch einfach was draußen machen. Das Wetter ist dafür auf jeden Fall gut genug“, schlug Anna vor, nachdem sie Rebels Idee zuvor abgelehnt hatte.

Als die Stimme von Adam zu hören war, konnte Anna nicht anders, als aufzuseufzen. Auch sie erhob sich schlussendlich und bemerkte dabei, wie ihre kleine Sitzgruppe sich die Plätze neben ihr ausgesucht hatten. Jetzt musste sich Anna wohl richtig darauf konzentrieren, dass sie im Spiegel nicht auf Brittany sah, da sie nun einen noch besseren Blick auf sie hatte. Sie hatte schon beim letzten Film festgestellt, dass Brittany beim Training wirklich nicht schlecht aussah, doch da hatte sie noch gedacht, dass sie es nur freundschaftlich dachte.

Ehe sie sich versah, machte Adam die einzelne Schritte vor und ließ diese die ganze Gruppe nach machen. Er ging dabei durch die Reihen, um einzelnen bei den Schritten zu helfen. Nach einer Weile hatte Anna ihn total vergessen, weswegen sie ihren Blick wieder zu Brittany wandern ließ, wobei sie dieses Mal aber darauf achtete, dass sie mit kam. Irgendwann bemerkte sie im Augenwinkel, wie jemand in ihre Nähe trat, weswegen sie über den Spiegel zu dieser Person sah. Sah sie da ein Schmunzeln in Adams Zügen? Hatte er irgendwas bemerkt?

„Gut, das war es dann für heute. Stellt euch drauf ein, dass wir heute leicht angefangen haben“, warf er in den Raum.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Ins Training versunken hatte Rebel erst einmal keine Chance weitere Pläne zu schmieden, was Brittany ganz recht war. Wer wusste schon, auf was für dumme Gedanken die andere sonst noch kommen würde? Natürlich mochte sie alle und natürlich verbrachte sie gerne Zeit mit ihnen, es waren schließlich ihre Freunde, doch dann und wann war sie sich nicht sicher, ob die anderen wirklich verstanden, das sie möglicherweise eine Grenze überschritten.

Erst einmal war es egal, weil auch sie sich bemühte den Schritten zu folgen und genau das zu tun, was Adam ihnen erklärt hatte. Mit der Zeit klappte es zwar besser, perfekt war allerdings etwas anderes und ihr war auch klar, dass hier noch eine ganze Menge Arbeit auf sie warten würde. Dennoch war sie erst einmal erleichtert, als er das ganze für heute beendete und auch Rebel ließ einen leisen Freudenschrei hören. Egal ob das nun leicht gewesen war oder nicht, wenn sie geschlafen hatte, dann würde es schon noch besser funktionieren, zumindest war dann ihre Konzentration besser da.

„Gott.. das wurde auch Zeit“, murmelte sie nur kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich ab. Zwar sprach der ein oder andere noch mit jemandem, aber manche gingen auch schon in die Umkleide und genau das tat sie nun auch. Party oder nicht, sie musste in ihre Wohnung, ihre Sachen auspacken, duschen, etwas Essen und vielleicht würde sie dann noch Zeit finden, um sich wenigstens eine halbe Stunde hinlegen zu können. Ob sie dann noch aufstehen würde war zwar fraglich, aber gerade hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, als wäre sie noch für viel mehr zu gebrauchen.

Somit schlenderte sie in die Umkleide zu ihren Sachen. Hier gab es wohl auch Duschen, zumindest hörte es sich so an, allerdings hatte sie dafür gerade nichts dabei und alles in allem hatte sie einfach nur das Bedürfnis nach ein wenig Ruhe, ehe sie heute Abend feiern würden. Somit machte sie sich nicht einmal wirklich die Mühe sich umzuziehen, sondern packte ihre Sachen einfach in die Tasche und wechselte dann nur noch die Schuhe.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Erleichterung machte sich in Anna breit, als das Training für diesen Tag beendet war. Mit dem Konzentrieren hatte sie es an diesem Tag nicht so. Sie musste sich erst einmal wieder daran gewöhnen, sich in Brittanys Umgebung gänzlich normal zu verhalten, damit wirklich niemand etwas merkte, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass zumindest Adam ihre Gefühle erahnen konnte.

Kopfschüttelnd ging sie zur Umkleide. Ein paar der anderen sprachen noch miteinander, doch darauf konnte Anna jetzt verzichten. Sie sehnte sich dafür zu sehr eine Dusche herbei. Dazu hatten die anderen ihre Nummer, falls etwas mit der Feier geplant wurde.

Während Anna sich ihre Sachen zum Duschen aus ihrer Tasche heraussuchte, bemerkte sie, dass Brittany nur ihre Schuhe wechselte. „Denk dran, die beiden Zimmer sind mir, egal ob du vor mir da bist oder nicht“, scherzte sie und drehte sich vor der Tür zu den Duschen noch einmal mit einem Grinsen zu Brittany um. Sie war zuversichtlich, dass die Blondine bemerkte, welches Zimmer schon besetzt war, da dort schon Annas Sachen drin waren. Sie hatte gestern nicht über eine mögliche Zimmerverteilung nachgedacht, sondern einfach das erste Zimmer genommen, in das sie getreten war. Wobei sie noch nicht dazu kam, ihre Kleidung und alle Wertgegenstände auszupacken. Sie hatte ihr Zimmer am morgen mit einem offenen Koffer, der auf dem Bett lag, verlassen. Gedanken machte sie sich nicht darum, dass es Ärger wegen den Zimmern gab.

Immer noch grinsend ging sie zu den Duschen und gesellte sich somit zu ein paar ihrer Kolleginnen, von denen sich auch noch ein paar unterhielten. Sie selbst hielt ihren Mund und genoss einfach nur das Wasser auf ihrer Haut.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Ja, ich werde mich einfach im Rest der Wohnung ausbreiten“, wandte sie nur ein und grinste leicht vor sich hin. Nebenbei packte sie ihre Tasche zusammen und schulterte diese schließlich, ehe sie dann auch schon die erste war, die aus der Umkleide verschwand. Alleine schlenderte sie den Gang entlang und war wahrlich froh für einen Moment alleine sein zu können. Somit verließ sie das Gebäude auch recht schnell, nur weil sie sicher gehen wollte, dass sie auch wirklich niemand mehr aufhielt und sie doch noch bleiben musste. Es gab noch genug zu tun, besonders wenn sie heute Abend feiern würden.

Nun also erst einmal nach draußen, wo es inzwischen wenigstens etwas abgekühlt war und es somit wahrlich erträglich war hier herum zu laufen. Auf zum Parkplatz wartete ein aufgeheizter Wagen auf sie. Entnervt seufzte sie auf, als sie die Tasche auf den Rücksitz warf und ihr dabei die heiße Luft entgegen schlug. Das war nun wirklich nicht schön. Zumindest musste sie nicht lange fahren, die Wohnanlage war knapp zehn Minuten von ihnen entfernt, das war auszuhalten.

Und doch, während der gesamten Fahrt konnte sie spüren, wie es immer heißer wurde und das, obwohl sie die Fenster geöffnet hatte. Der Schweiß rann ihren Körper hinunter und Brittany freute sich einfach nur auf eine schöne Dusche. Ehe sie diese aber aufsuchen konnte hieß es erst einmal anderes in Ordnung zu bringen. Das merkte sie vor allem, als sie fast über ihre eigene Tasche stolperte, die sie im Eingang einfach abgestellt hatte. Leise fluchte sie in sich hinein und schnappte sich die andere Tasche auch noch und schlenderte durch die Wohnung. Erst einmal auf der Suche nach ihrem Zimmer. Das erste was sie betrat war allerdings von Anna bereits belegt worden, zumindest standen hier schon ihre Sachen und so suchte sie einfach weiter, bis sie das zweite Zimmer gefunden hatte. Hier stellte sie ihre Sachen erst einmal ab und dachte nach, begann dann aber einfach erst einmal alles auszuräumen und zu verstauen. Die Zimmer sahen wahrlich gemütlich aus, so dass sie sich sicher war, dass sie hier gut leben konnte. Die Kleidung im Schrank zu verstauen war auch nicht die Welt, als letztes holte sie noch die Tasche mit ihrem ganzen elektronischen Kram aus dem Flur, welche sie auch auspackte und auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch aufbaute.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass dies alles einiges an Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte und so schnappte sie sich einfach ihr Handtuch und ihre Badartikel, ehe sie im Bad verschwand und erst einmal duschen ging.

 


	4. Streit

**Anna Kendrick:**

Da Anna nicht in die Gespräche verwickelt war, die in den Duschen herrschte, war sie im Gegensatz zu ihren Kolleginnen schnell fertig. Sie hatte zwar die Dusche genossen, vor allem, nachdem sie so ins Schwitzen gekommen war, doch länger als nötig wollte sie sich nicht in den Gemeinschaftsduschen aufhalten. Sie wollte einfach nur sauber sein. Hätte sie eine eigene Wohnung, dann wäre sie wohl zu dieser gefahren, um in Ruhe duschen zu können, doch diese Privileg hatte sie lieber Brittany überlassen, da diese erst am morgen angekommen war.

Nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatte, ging sie mit noch nassen Haaren aus dem Gebäude. Dadurch, dass ihre Haare ihr Oberteil etwas durchnässte, erfrischte der Wind noch mehr, was sie beabsichtigt hatte. Nicht nur, dass ihr noch vom Sport warm war, es war draußen auch ziemlich heiß, sodass sie jede Brise genoss.

Sie kam in ihrer Wohnung an und hörte als erstes das Rauschen von Wasser. Da hatte wohl jemand die Dusche gefunden. Verwundert sah Anna auf die Uhr. Entweder hatte Brittany lange gebraucht, um unter die Dusche zu kommen, oder sie genoss sie richtig.

Schmunzelnd ging Anna zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie ihr Hab und Gut abgestellte hatte und packte auch erst einmal aus, wobei sie bei etwa der Hälfte die Lust verließ. Sie zwang sich jedoch weiter auszupacken, sonst würde sie es wohl nie zu ende machen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ging sie in die Küche. Noch bevor sie den Kühlschrank öffnete, war ihr klar, dass sie darin kaum etwas befinden würde. Jedoch hoffte sie, dass Elizabeth wenigstens eine Ration für den ersten Tag für alle eingeplant hatte. Dem war auch so, doch Anna hatte Lust auf was anderes. Als hätte Banks es geahnt, fand sie Flyers von einer Pizzeria auf der Arbeitsplatte, über welches es lohnte, den Blick schweifen zu lassen, wobei sich Anna an die Arbeitsplatte lehnte.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Wirklich bekam sie nicht mit, dass Anna wieder kam, es spielte an sich auch wirklich keine Rolle. Erst einmal genoss sie das kühle Wasser auf ihrer Haut, vielleicht auch etwas länger als nötig. Als sie dann damit fertig war, stieg sie aus der Dusche, trocknete sich erst einmal ab, ehe sie sich in das Handtuch hüllte, hatte sie doch ihre Sachen im Zimmer gelassen.

Anschließend kämmte sie sich noch die Haare, welche bald wieder gefärbt werden mussten, und band diese zu einem Knoten zusammen. Mehr brauchte es erst einmal nicht und alles, was ihr nun noch fehlte, war etwas in ihrem Magen, also ging sie aus dem Bad hinaus und so wie sie war in die Küche. Hier fand sie dann auch Anna, die an der Arbeitsfläche lehnte. Schnell erkannte Brittany den Flyer in der Hand der anderen, wobei sie nur die Braue hob und zum Kühlschrank ging.

„Kochen ist wirklich nicht so deins, hm?“ stellte sie nebenbei fest, während sie in den Kühlschrank sah und darüber nachdachte, was genau man daraus machen konnte. Gewiss fielen ihr dabei ein paar Sachen ein, doch alles in allem wusste sie wirklich nicht, ob sie heute kochen wollte.

„Gibt es da etwas, das es sich zu bestellen lohnt? Meine Lust zu kochen ist auch eher nicht vorhanden“, murmelte sie und schloss dabei den Kühlschrank, nur um sich wieder zu Anna zu drehen und diese zu mustern. Vielleicht wäre es heute wirklich das beste, wenn sie etwas bestellen würden.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Völlig in Gedanken an ihr Essen versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, wie das Wasser abgestellt wurde. Erst als sie leise Schritte und Brittanys Stimme hörte, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie nicht allein war.

„Nicht wirklich. Zumindest nicht nach diesem anstrengenden Tag“, erwiderte sie, ehe sie von dem Flyer aufsah. In diesem Augenblick war sie froh, dass sie schon geantwortet hatte, denn nun würde sie kein Ton heraus bekommen. Sie versuchte sich auf Brittanys Gesicht zu konzentrieren, was jedoch ziemlich schwierig wurde, da sie nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor ihr stand. Dabei bemerkte sie, wie ein Wassertropfen von einer ihrer Haarsträhnen auf ihre Haut tropfte. Dessen Weg zog ihren Blick magisch an, da er immer näher zum Handtuch glitt und- Zum Glück drehte sich die andere nun zum Kühlschrank um, was Anna erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Bevor sie noch einmal abgelenkt werden konnte, sah sie wieder auf den Flyer.

Auf die nächste Aussage hin, hätte sie gegrinst, wenn sie nicht noch in Gedanken bei dem Ausblick von gerade vorhin gewesen wäre. „Ähm... da ich da noch nie bestellt habe, kann ich es dir nicht sagen. Wir können es aber mal ausprobieren... also das Bestellen.“ Anna schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf über sich selbst. Was gab sie da nur von sich? „Sag mir einfach was du haben willst und ich ruf' da an, während du dich anziehst“, schlug sie nun vor.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan. Ich glaube heute bin ich für nicht mehr viel zu gebrauchen“, sprach sie, während sie zu Anna kam und dieser den Flyer aus der Hand nahm. Während sie diesen überflog stand sie vor ihr und schien wahrlich nicht zu bemerken in was für eine Lage sie die andere damit brachte. Leise schnalzte sie mit der Zunge, nachdem sie den Flyer überflogen hatte, ehe sie diesen der anderen reichte.

„Ich denke die Pizza Mexicana würde ich nehmen“, wandte sie dann ein und lächelte Anna kurz an. „Dann bestell du mal und ich zieh mir etwas über, danke dir“, setzte sie noch nach und war dann auch schon wieder auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer. Sicherlich würde es genug Zeit brauchen, bis das Essen hier war, doch je eher sie anriefen, umso eher würden sie es bekommen. Brittanys Magen ging wahrlich auf die Barrikaden und das war momentan nicht grade angenehm.

Im Zimmer ließ sie das Handtuch vom Körper gleiten und warf es auf das Bett, ehe sie an ihren Schrank heran trat. Erst einmal Unterwäsche, dann ein Top und ein paar Shorts. Mehr brauchte es wirklich nicht. Wenn es nicht so warm gewesen wäre, dann wäre es vermutlich eine Jogginghose geworden, doch das würde sie nun wirklich nicht ertragen.

Das Handy in die Hosentasche und dann schlenderte sie langsam wieder zurück in die Küche. Nebenbei streckte sie sich, ehe sie nun erst einmal nach etwas zum trinken suchte.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Als ihr der Flyer aus der Hand genommen wurde, starrte sie dennoch weiterhin auf die Stelle, auf der er eben noch war. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie für einen kurzen Augenblick ihren Atem anhielt.

Wenn sie nicht zu ihrer Kollegin sah, dann würde es für sie auch nicht so schwer werden, richtige Worte zu finden. Auch wenn sie in ihrem Kopf noch immer das Bild von ihr in einem Handtuch hatte, und dieses wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Gut, dann wäre es eine Pizza Mexicana und eine Hawaii“, mit diesen Worten nahm sie den Flyer wieder entgegen, jedoch sah sie erst wieder auf, als sie sicher war, dass sie allein in der Küche war. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und drehte sich zur Arbeitsplatte, um sich auf dieser mit ihren Ellenbogen abzustützen, wobei sie ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen verdeckte. „Reiß dich zusammen Kendrick“, murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, nahm sie ihr Handy heraus und wählte die Nummer des Restaurants, um zu bestellen. Dabei glitt ihr Blick durch das Fenster, was in der Wand über der Arbeitsplatte war. Nachdem das Essen bestellt war und sie auflegte, sah sie in dem Fenster ein angedeutetes Spiegelbild einer Person hinter ihr. Sie waren wieder zu zweit. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf, bevor sie sich herum drehte. „In etwa 30 Minuten-“ ihr Blick glitt zu Brittany die nur in Shorts vor ihr stand und ihr somit wieder die Sprache verschlug. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie es nicht lange mit der Blondine aushalten. „Die Pizzen sind in 30 Minuten da“, informierte sie die andere, als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

30 Minuten. Tief atmete sie durch und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „So lange noch?“ fast schon leidend verzog sie das Gesicht. Der Hunger machte sich bemerkbar und das nicht gerade auf angenehme Weise. Vielleicht hätte sie heute auf dem Flug doch etwas Essen sollen. So aber musste sie nun weiter ausharren und konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Essen auch wirklich in der vorgegebenen Zeit da war und sie nicht noch länger warten mussten.

„Nun gut, Hauptsache wir müssen nicht kochen. Aber das kommt noch die Küche ist wirklich schön. Was meinst du, was es sie gekostet hat, dieses ganze Viertel für uns und die Crew anzumieten?“ Sicherlich genug, aber das sollte an sich nicht ihre Sorge sein. Zumindest war sie hier gut unter gebracht und mit Anna hatte es sie wahrlich nicht schlecht getroffen. Sie beide würden wirklich gut miteinander auskommen, zumindest sah sie das so. Allerdings schaffte sie es momentan auch noch zu übersehen, dass Anna ein offensichtliches Problem mit ihrer Anwesenheit hatte. Früher oder später würde sie das aber wohl noch begreifen.

„Ist es für dich eigentlich in Ordnung, wenn Billie später auch hier ist? Sie ist momentan noch bei Tyler, aber er muss demnächst zu seinem eigenen Dreh und dann würde er sie her bringen“, wechselte sie das Thema. Ja, ihr geliebter Hund. Sie wollte die Kleine wieder bei sich haben, aber das würde wohl noch etwas dauern.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

„Ja, leider“, erwiderte sie und sah zu, wie Brittany ihr Gesicht verzog. „Hey, es dauert bestimmt nicht so lange als wenn du kochen würdest“, warf sie das positive in die Runde. Und dazu würde sie nicht die ganze Zeit mit dem Essensgeruch auskommen müssen, bis das Essen auch wirklich fertig war.

„Ich weiß nicht... sollte man mal Elizabeth fragen. Wäre bestimmt interessant.“ Ihr Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer, dabei kam sie sich so vor, wie Beca im letzten Film, als sie versuchte ihren Blick ja nicht auf Chloe zu richten. Jetzt wusste sie genau, wie sich ihr Charakter gefühlt hatte... naja, vielleicht nicht genau, denn die Gefühle für die andere Person hatte nur Anna.

Ihr Blick blieb direkt an Brittany hängen, als diese Tyler ansprach, wobei sie ihre Kiefermuskeln anspannte. Sie hatte den Anfang nicht richtig mit bekommen, weswegen sie von dem 'sie' etwas verwirrt war, doch nachdem sie den Ärger über den Mann an Brittanys Seite überwunden hatte, konnte sie wieder klar denken und sie war sich fast zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass sie Billie gemeint hatte.

„Sicher, kann sie hier sein. Dich gibt es eben nur im Doppelpack, daran gewöhnt man sich“, meinte sie und hatte es eigentlich als Scherz gemein. Sie war jedoch noch sauer auf Tyler und dadurch, dass man den Satz auch auf ihn beziehen konnte, hörte man ihre Anspannung ihrer Stimme auch an.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Kommt ganz darauf an, was ich gekocht hätte“, wandte sie ein. Es gab durchaus Gerichte, die sehr schnell gingen, obgleich dies dann natürlich keine Gourmetessen gewesen wäre. Nun also hieß es warten und damit musste Brittany sich abfinden, also musste man die Zeit, die ihnen blieb, nutzen, damit man sich ablenken konnte. Ablenkung, genau das würde vermutlich helfen, es wäre sicherlich das einzige was zu tun war.

Als Anna dann aber sprach konnte sie nun allerdings deutlich hören, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Leicht hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Wenn wir in den letzten Jahren geredet hätten, dann wüsstest du, dass das ganz und gar nicht der Fall ist“, wandte sie ein. Nein, das war ganz und gar nicht der Fall und Anna sollte bloß nicht glauben, dass alles rosa rot lief. Und zusammengewachsen waren sie erst recht nicht. Brittany wusste nicht genau, wann sie das letzte Mal wirklich Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten.

„Nicht einmal Billie ist immer bei mir, ich vernachlässige die Kleine in letzter Zeit viel zu sehr“, gab sie nachdenklich zurück. Sie war viel unterwegs gewesen, musste arbeiten und da konnte sie die Kleine eben nicht immer mit nehmen. Das hier war etwas anderes und sie wollte sie auch hier haben, immerhin liebte sie den kleinen Hund abgöttisch.

„Du kannst ihn nicht leiden hm?“

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Vorstellen konnte sich Anna nicht, dass das Essen, das Brittany zubereitet hätte, in so kurzer Zeit an die Pizza heran kam, zumindest wenn diese auch wirklich schmeckte. Jedoch wäre sie mit allem zufrieden, wenn sie selbst nicht kochen musste, denn das konnte durchaus schlecht enden.

„Fängst du jetzt schon wieder mit dem Kontakt an? Hätte dir etwas daran gelegen, dann hätte ich wohl auch was von dir gehört, oder?“ erwiderte sie und ging erst gar nicht darauf ein, dass Brittany nicht so viel Zeit mit Tyler oder Billie verbrachte, als sie eigentlich sollte. Denn würde sie das verinnerlichen, dann würde auf einmal doch wieder Hoffnung in ihr entfacht werden und darauf konnte sie verzichten. Sie würde dann nur noch mehr verletzt werden.

„Dann solltest du in nächster Zeit wohl keine Mutter werden, wenn du jetzt schon deinen Hund vernachlässigst“, brummte sie. Sie wusste, dass das gemein gewesen war, doch sie konnte die Worte nicht daran hindern, aus ihrem Mund zu kommen. Da sie keinen Kontakt in den letzten Jahren hatte, konnte sie auch nicht wissen, ob Brittany schon über Kinder nachdachte oder nicht.

„Nicht leiden? Wie kommst du denn da drauf?“ fragte sie sarkastisch nach. Nicht leiden war noch untertrieben. Als sie Brittany darauf hinweisen wollte, dass alle ihre Anspielungen falsch aufgenommen wurden und sie sich wirklich in sie verliebt hatte, wurde Tyler ihr vorgestellt. Es war einfach ein super Timing gewesen.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Okay“, wandte sie ein und atmete tief durch. „Wir werden uns jetzt nicht deswegen streiten. Es ist wie es ist und nun wohnen wir ja zusammen und haben genug Zeit, um das nach zu holen", wandte sie ein. Wenn sie sich streiten würden, dann würde die Stimmung hier nur weiter sinken und das könnte das Zusammenleben wahrlich schwer machen. Natürlich könnte man auch sehen, dass man sie wo anders unter brachte, doch alles in allem wäre das sicherlich nicht dienlich. Wenn sich herum sprach, dass ausgerechnet sie beide sich nicht mehr verstanden, was sollte dann werden? Vermutlich würden ihre Freunde nur versuchen die Wogen zu glätten und sich in Dinge einmischen die sie absolut nichts angingen. Als Anna dann aber das mit den Kindern ansprach veränderte sich leicht ihr Blick.

„Ich habe nicht vor, Mutter zu werden“, wandte sie nur ein. Natürlich hatte sie sich Gedanken gemacht und sie wusste auch, dass Tyler nicht abgeneigt war Kinder zu bekommen, doch das war zum einen schwierig mit ihrem Job, zum anderen fühlte sie sich absolut nicht bereit dazu diesen Schritt zu gehen. Sie war sich wahrlich nicht sicher, ob sie das konnte oder gar wollte.

Bei der sarkastischen Antwort musste sie seufzen und schüttelte den Kopf. Für einen Moment sah sie Anna schweigend an, versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Es springt einen förmlich an. Willst du mir verraten warum oder ist das von nun an das große dunkle Thema zwischen uns?“ Leicht verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah Anna fragend an. Was war das nur? Sie verstand es nicht wirklich, immerhin hatten die beiden nicht wirklich etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt. Irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie wirklich etwas verpasst hatte.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Zustimmend nickte Anna. Sie wollte sich jetzt auch nicht streiten. Dafür schienen sie noch genügend Zeit zu haben, und das wurde ihr auch sogleich unter die Nase gerieben. Sie wohnten nun zusammen und das wahrscheinlich, bis der ganze Film gedreht war.

Als das Thema Kinder von ihr selbst angesprochen wurde, wusste sie insgeheim, dass Brittany bestimmt eine richtig gute Mutter sein würde. Auch wenn sie jetzt nicht sehr viel Zeit für ihren Hund hatte, wenn ein Kind da war, würde sie sich bestimmt sehr gut um es kümmern. Bei der Blondine konnte sie es sich einfach gut vorstellen. Doch eine Mutter zu werden, wollte sie anscheinend nicht, was Anna ihr nicht verübeln konnte. Kinder und Job unter einen Hut zu bekommen, war vor allem bei ihrem Beruf schwer.

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als Brittany hören möchte, was Anna für ein Problem hatte. „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, nicht wahr?“ Auch sie schüttelte nun ihren Kopf. Sie hatte es so oft ausgesprochen und kein einziges Mal wurde es ernst genommen, warum also sollte sie es noch einmal wiederholen? „Du hast es schon oft genug von mir gehört. Noch einmal bekommst du es nicht zu hören.“ Zu große Angst hatte sie nun vor der Reaktion, wenn sie es ihr sagte. Es würde sie nur noch mehr verletzen, wenn Brittany es wieder als Scherz aufnahm.

Anna nahm nun ihr Geldbeutel heraus und schmiss das Geld für ihre Pizza auf die Arbeitsplatte. „Du kannst dir beide schmecken lassen. Der Hunger ist mir vergangen“, mit diesen Worten rauschte sie in ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett.


	5. Geständnis und Regeln

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Nein, offenbar hatte sie wirklich keine Ahnung. Natürlich hatte sie das alles in den Interviews wahr genommen, natürlich hatte sie es gehört, doch in der jeweiligen Situation war es eben nie ernst gewesen, es war einfach nicht der Rahmen für ein derartiges Geständnis und genau das war auch der Grund, warum Brittany nun nicht schaltete. Sie hatte es einfach nicht auf dem Schirm, dass genau dies der Grund sein könnte, warum sich Anna so verhielt, wie sie es nun einmal tat, einfach weil sie ihr nie einen ernsten Grund zu dieser Annahme gegeben hatte.

Schwer seufzte sie auf, als die andere das Geld auf die Arbeitsplatte warf und dann einen Abgang hinlegte. Sie hatte es ihr schon so oft gesagt? Nun zerbrach sie sich wirklich ernsthaft den Kopf darüber, was genau es sein konnte. Woran lag es, dass sie Tyler nicht leiden konnte? Brittanys Problem war, dass sie die Antwort in der Zeit nach dem Treffen der beiden suchte. Natürlich konnte sie die Antwort da nicht finden, da sie beide danach nicht mehr wirklich miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Bis der Lieferant kam stand sie also in der Küche und dachte nach. Als es dann klingelte nahm sie ihr eigenes Geld und ging an die Tür, nahm ihr Essen entgegen und zahlte alles. Wenn Anna wirklich glaubte, dass sie das nun einfach stehen lassen würde, dann hatte sie sich geirrt.

Sie brachte die beiden Kartons zum Wohnzimmertisch, verschwand kurz in der Küche und holte zwei Gläser, so wie eine Weinflasche, die man ihnen zu beginn gegönnt hatte. Als sie beides ins Wohnzimmer gebracht hatte ging sie zu Annas Tür und klopfte an diese, während sie sich an den Türrahmen lehnte.

„Anna..? Komm raus, bitte“, versuchte sie es, wartete einen Moment auf eine Reaktion, ehe sie weiter sprach. „Ich weiß, ich hab in den letzten Jahren auch Mist gebaut, ich habe zu wenig versucht dich zu erreichen und offenbar habe ich wirklich einen verdammt großen Fehler gemacht und es ist umso schlimmer, dass ich keine Ahnung habe worin genau dieser Fehler besteht... ich habe damals nicht zugehört, aber jetzt höre ich dir zu. Komm... du musst etwas essen, also lass uns bei einer Pizza in Ruhe reden. Es ist wirklich anstrengend mit so einem Hunger diesen guten Geruch zu ertragen und ich werde das nicht alleine essen. Also... komm bevor es kalt wird, ich weiß dass du Hunger hast.“ Sie würde so lange hier stehen und die andere nerven, bis sie endlich raus kam. Doch sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob das hier wirklich helfen würde. Nachdenklich sah sie auf ihre Hände hinunter.

„Anna.. Es tut mir leid... komm endlich raus. Ich hab dich vermiss Anna.“

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Sie wollte einfach nur allein sein, um mit allem wieder klar zu kommen. Ihre Gefühle hatten einfach die Überhand genommen, vor allem, nachdem die andere Hälfte von Brittany angesprochen wurde. Anna vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen und ließ ihre Emotionen oder eher ihre Tränen einfach raus. Sie wollte nichts von diesem Mann wissen, er hatte alles zerstört, was sie mit Brittany aufgebaut hatte. Scheinbar waren auch ihre Anspielungen nicht so herüber gekommen, wie Anna es sich gedacht hatte, sonst würde man wissen, weswegen sie so reagierte.

In dem Moment, als die Klingel ertönte, fing auch schon ihr Magen an zu knurren. Sie hatte Hunger, aber freiwillig würde sie nicht aus ihrem Zimmer kommen. Dann müsste sie der anderen gegenüber treten und das wollte sie in diesem Moment ganz bestimmt nicht.

Anna war wieder völlig in ihren Gedanken über die letzten Minuten versunken, als sie das Klopfen und anschließend die weibliche Stimme vernahm. Dass die andere über ihren Hunger Bescheid wusste, war auch kein Wunder. Ohne Hunger hätte sie wohl auch nichts bestellt, zumal das Training hungrig gemacht hatte. „Geh einfach, Snow. Sonst ist die Pizza wirklich kalt“, erwiderte sie, wobei ihre Stimme etwas vom Kissen erstickt wurde. Somit war es schwieriger sie zu verstehen. Sie dachte aber nicht daran, ihren Kopf hoch zu heben.

Die nächsten Worte zerbrachen ihr schon fast das Herz. Sie hatte Brittany auch vermisst und zwar sehr. Sie hatte jeden Tag an sie gedacht. Einen Tag ohne Brittany in ihren Gedanken konnte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen.

„Geh bitte einfach“, schniefte sie nun und hatte dafür auch ihren Kopf vom Kissen gehoben, damit man sie besser verstehen konnte. Zu ihrem Pech hörte man so auch besser heraus, dass sie am weinen war.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Snow. Sie schnaufte auf und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Ja, das war eine Angewohnheit von ihnen, dass sie sich auch oft genug mit ihren Nachnamen anredeten, doch sie reagierte gerade nur mit Trotz darauf. „Wir haben einen Ofen, man kann sie aufwärmen“, wandte sie nur ein und blieb stehen. Ihr Magen knurrte, als wolle er sich darüber beschweren, doch das ignorierte sie wahrlich.

Als Anna dann aber wieder sprach, konnte sie es nun deutlich hören. Schweigend stand sie da. Die andere wollte sie ganz offensichtlich nicht sehen, nicht mit ihr sprechen, doch Brittany konnte ganz deutlich hören, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Ohne noch weiter zu zögern öffnete sie die Tür und ging in das Zimmer. Anna fand sie auf dem Bett, wo diese lag und versuchte ihre Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen.

Schweigend setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und legte der anderen sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sanft strich sie über diese und sah Anna ernst an. „Es tut mir leid Anna“, sprach sie leise. Innerlich schien es sie zu zerreißen die andere so zu sehen. Immerhin schien es ihre Schuld zu sein, dass sich die andere so fühlte und das war nicht angenehm. Nie hatte sie gewollt, dass es so kam, das war wirklich nicht ihre Absicht gewesen. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? Was hatte sie nur getan, wie hatte sie es nicht sehen können? Brittany begann sich Vorwürfe zu machen und nun bereitete es ihr nur noch mehr Bauchschmerzen, dass sie nicht wusste, was los war.

„Lass uns bitte darüber reden.“

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Den Ofen könnte Anna jetzt verfluchen. Manchmal war es wirklich gut, dass man einen solchen hatte, doch jetzt bezweckte er nur, dass die Pizza nicht gleich gegessen werden musste und sie nicht allein gelassen wurde.

Innerlich war sie in einem Zwiespalt. Einerseits wollte sie einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und über alles nachzudenken. Andererseits mochte sie es, wenn jemand sich um sie kümmerte, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Vor allem, wenn dieser jemand die Person war, in die sie sich verliebt hatte.

Anna sah auf, als die Matratze sich bewegte und entdeckte sogleich Brittany an der Bettkante. Dann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, wobei sich direkt eine Gänsehaut in dieser Gegend ausbreitete und sie dazu veranlasste, weiterhin ruhig auf ihrem Bett zu liegen und ihr Gesicht wieder im Kissen zu verstecken. Dass es ihr leid tat, brachte Anna auch nichts. Zumal wusste sie nicht, worauf diese Aussage bezogen war. Ganz bestimmt nicht darauf, dass sie ihre Liebesgeständnisse nicht mitbekommen hat. Einfach so würde Brittany wohl nicht darauf kommen. Nicht, nachdem sie jahrelang den Grund für ihren Kontaktmangel nicht gefunden hatte. Also, was genau tat ihr jetzt leid? „Was genau?“ stellte sie die Frage, die ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden. Damit hab ich schon viel zu viel Zeit verschwendet...“

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Was genau tat ihr leid? „Es tut mir leid, dass ich in den letzten Jahren offenbar zu sehr mit mir und meinen Sachen beschäftigt war und nicht mitbekommen habe, wie es dir geht. Das ich auch als wir noch Kontakt hatten, nicht richtig auf dich geachtet habe, dir nicht zugehört habe. Das ich dir so weh getan habe“, sprach sie leise. Das war nie ihre Absicht gewesen und alles in allem fühlte sie sich echt schlecht. Leicht schlug sie ein Bein über das andere, sah Anna nachdenklich an.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht mit mir reden willst. Aber... vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir darüber reden, es zu klären. Dir geht es schlecht damit und ich will nicht das es dir wegen einem meiner Fehler schlecht geht, aber daran kann ich nur etwas ändern, wenn du mir sagst, was ich falsch gemacht habe Anna.“ Die andere musste ihr auf die Sprünge helfen, einen anderen Weg gab es nun wirklich nicht, zumindest fiel ihr da nun wirklich nichts ein. Dennoch, sie musste es versuchen. Der Dreh würde sonst auch schwer werden und letztlich lag ihr Anna auch zu sehr am Herzen, als das sie das ganze einfach ignorieren konnte. Das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht riskieren, sie wollte es besser machen.

„Lass mich bitte etwas tun Anna. Du weißt, dass ich ohnehin keine Ruhe geben werde, ehe du es mir nicht gesagt hast“, wandte sie dann ein und lächelte ihre Freundin schwach an.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

„Du hast mir immer zu gehört, Britt. Das ist es ja gerade. Du hast es nur immer falsch aufgenommen“, erwiderte sie und entfernte ihre Gesicht wieder vom Kissen, sodass sie sehen konnte, dass dieses nun nass und voll mit ihrem Make-Up war. Sie wollte in dem Augenblick gar nicht wissen, wie sie selbst aussah.

Die andere wollte es anscheinend wirklich hören. Sie hatte recht. Brittany würde auch sonst keine Ruhe geben und genau das war das Problem. Sie wollte sich normal verhalten, damit genau das nicht geschah und doch war sie nun in dieser Situation. Dazu kam noch, dass es mit jedem Mal schwerer wurde, ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. „Dein Fehler...“ Anna schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Man konnte es noch nicht einmal als den Fehler von Brittany ansehen, zumindest konnte sie das nicht immer. Anna hatte die falschen Gelegenheiten gewählt, um ihr von ihren Gefühlen zu erzählen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es dein Fehler war...“ Anna wischte sich über ihr Kinn, da sie die Tränen störten, die von dort aus hinunter tropfen wollte.

Ihr Blick glitt daraufhin zu Brittanys Gesicht. „Der Grund warum ich Tyler nicht mag und mich so benehme, ist...“ sie stockte. Brittany könnte darauf schrecklich reagieren. Vielleicht wollte sie nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben, würde jeden fragen, um mit ihr die Wohnung zu tauschen und dann würde der Dreh schrecklich werden. „Ichhabmichindichverliebt“, kam es ziemlich schnell aus ihrem Mund, sodass sie selbst sich nicht sicher war, was genau sie gesagt hatte.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Sie schwieg einfach, vielleicht auch, weil sie fürchtete, dass Anna wieder schweigen würde, wenn sie diese nun unterbrechen würde. Also saß sie da und hörte einfach nur zu. Falsch aufgenommen? Es war nicht direkt ihr Fehler? Sie verstand es nun wirklich nicht, das musste Brittany zugeben, doch sie hoffte, dass sie noch eine Antwort bekommen würde. Nebenbei betrachtete sie die andere einfach nur, sah zu wie sie sich die Tränen weg wischte. Es setzte ihr wahrlich sehr zu, das konnte sie deutlich erkennen und es machte ihr große Sorgen. Was konnte so schlimm sein? Was hatte sie nicht verstanden, als Anna es ihr gesagt hatte, was...?

Und dann sagte sie es ihr. Leicht blinzelte sie, da Anna so schnell gesprochen hatte, dass sie die Worte erst einmal sacken lassen musste. Erst einmal musste sie es verarbeiten, begreifen. Doch wenn sie davon ausging, was sie glaubte gehört zu haben, dann fielen nun alle Groschen. Ja, Anna hatte es ihr gesagt. Nicht nur einmal. Das war wohl der Grund, warum sie den Kontakt verloren hatten, das hatte sie nicht gesehen, sie hatte nicht gesehen, das sich ihre Freundin verliebt hatte. Genau das war das einzige, was Sinn ergab und umso schlimmer war es, dass Brittany es nicht begriffen hatte.

„Ich war so blind“, murmelte sie, ließ ihre Hand wo sie war, und strich weiter über die Schulter der anderen. Viel mehr als das Geständnis an sich, schockierte sie die Tatsache, dass sie es einfach nicht verstanden hatte. Denn wenn man es wusste, dann war es wahrlich offensichtlich.

„Zugegeben, an deiner Stelle würde ich ihn dann auch nicht leiden können.“ Etwas besseres fiel ihr dazu gerade nun wirklich nicht ein, schwach lächelte sie. „Ich dachte immer... Naja, du weißt es ja. Und gerade weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich sagen soll... das muss ich gerade einen Moment verdauen“, murmelte sie. Das war einfach etwas mit dem sie absolut nicht gerechnet hatte.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Nach ihrem Geständnis blieb Anna erst einmal still. Sie rechnete mit allem, dass Brittany jetzt einfach so aus dem Zimmer gehen würde und Distanz zu ihr aufbauen würde, dass sie einfach da saß und nichts sagte, doch dann ergriff Brittany das Wort und ließ ihre Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie war verwundert, dass die Hand noch immer auf ihrer Schulter war und Brittany sich nicht dem Körperkontakt entzogen hat.

Mit einer leicht angehobenen Augenbraue sah sie Brittany an. Wollte sie die Stimmung damit heben, dass sie Anna verstehen konnte, in der Hinsicht auf Tyler? Und schon sagte sie etwas anderes, was Anna nicht ganz kalt ließ. Sicher, eine Liebeserklärung musste man erst einmal verdauen, vor allem, wenn sie von einer Kollegin kam, aber trotzdem kam es ihr so vor, als wäre das der entscheidende Satz. 'Das muss ich gerade einen Moment verdauen' hieß für sie so viel wie: 'Ich werde über dein Geständnis nachdenken, aber ich werde mich mehr von dir entfernen, ich werde mich einfach so benehmen, als hätte ich nichts davon mitbekommen und ich werde mich deswegen nicht von meinem Freund trennen.'

„Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst und Elizabeth nach einer anderen Unterkunft fragst.“ Während sie sprach, merkte sie, wie Tränen wieder in ihr aufstiegen und sich einen Weg nach draußen bahnen wollten, was auch Einfluss auf ihre Stimme hatte.

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich was essen gehen“, hing sie dran, da ihr langsam der Geruch des gelieferten Essens in die Nase stieg und sie davon ausging, dass Brittany sie nicht mehr bei sich haben wollte.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Sie sah Anna an, seufzte leise. „Ich denke nicht, dass es hierbei um mich geht“, wandte sie leise an. Anna schien hier von etwas auszugehen, was sie so zwar gut verstehen konnte, aber das war nun wirklich nicht der Fall. Natürlich änderte dieses Geständnis etwas, natürlich war es nun nicht mehr wie vorher, doch das musste man irgendwie auf die Reihe bekommen, sie mussten einen Weg finden, um damit umgehen zu können und das würden sie auch.

Ihr Magen knurrte und so stand sie nun auf, löste sich von Anna und verließ das Zimmer. Sie schlenderte ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie die Schachteln auf nahm, sie auf eine Hand schob und dann etwas umständlich die Gläser und die Flasche Wein griff. Bis sie das hatte dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie wieder zu Anna zurück ging.

„Ich werde hier nur verschwinden, wenn du mich raus schmeißt. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Erfahrungen mit solchen Situationen“, sprach sie, als sie wieder in das Zimmer kam und die Kartons auf das Bett stellte. „Also wirst du mir sagen müssen was du von mir brauchst. Soll ich mich fern halten, sollen wir so tun als sei es nicht passiert, willst du darüber reden..? Ich will nur, dass du dich deswegen nicht mehr so schlecht fühlen musst“, wandte sie ein und stellte die Gläser auf den Nachttisch ab, ebenso die Flasche. Dann sah sie in den ersten Karton und entdeckte Annas Pizza.

„Und du isst nun erst einmal etwas, das wird dir gut tun, okay?“

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Etwas verwirrt war Anna schon, als sie ein Seufzen hörte. Doch, es ging um Brittany. Sie wusste nun von ihren Gefühlen und somit wäre es noch schwieriger einfach normal miteinander umzugehen, vor allem konnte sich Anna nicht vorstellen, dass das ganze Brittany kalt ließ. Jedoch war es doch schon mal positiv, dass sie die Hand nicht gleich weg genommen hat und sie auch nicht angesehen hat, als wäre sie ein Alien. Und dennoch war das Essen wichtiger und sie wurde im Zimmer allein gelassen. Es war also das eingetreten, was sie befürchtet hatte. Sie hat die andere von sich getrieben, wobei sie es die letzten Jahre war, die keinen Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Weswegen es jetzt ein Wunder war, dass sie darüber so verletzt war.

Die Tränen flossen somit wieder ihre Wangen hinunter, bis sie Brittany überraschenderweise wieder in ihrem Zimmer sah und das mit dem Essen und Wein. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Anscheinend hatte sie überreagiert, aber man hätte ihr auch sagen können, dass nur das Essen her gebracht wurde. Darüber war sie unendlich dankbar, denn Hunger hatte sie sehr.

Raus schmeißen würde sie die andere wohl nie, auch wenn es ihr das Herz brechen würde. So etwas konnte sie einfach nicht machen. „Meinst du, ich hab Erfahrung in solchen Situationen?“ Wer war auch schon in ein und die selbe Person Jahre lang verliebt und das, ohne dass sie sich in all der Zeit gesehen haben? „Das ist alles... komisch“, gestand sie schließlich. Die Nähe war toll, bis die Realität sie ergriff und die Ferne brachte ihr auch nichts, da sie auch dann Brittany nicht aus ihrem Kopf bekam. „Was gibt es da großartig zu reden? Ich weiß doch schon alles. Du bist glücklich mit Tyler und wirst nie meine Gefühle erwidern und dennoch... ich weiß nicht. Da ist ein Teil in mir, der einfach nur hofft, dass... naja ich glaube, du weißt was.“

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln nahm sie den Karton mit ihrer Pizza entgegen und machte sich daran sie zu schneiden. „Tut mir echt leid wegen eben... ich hätte normal mit dir reden sollen. Und dann heute morgen... Die Begrüßung war auch nicht die beste.“

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Wo sie recht hatte.. komisch war es wirklich, das konnte sie nicht anders sagen. Doch letztlich würden sie einen Weg finden müssen, um damit umgehen zu können. Dafür gab es genug Gründe und so mussten sie da durch. Auch was das reden anging hatte sie vielleicht recht, somit atmete sie tief durch und zog die Beine auf das Bett, setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und zog den Karton auf ihren Schoß, um auch ihre Pizza auspacken zu können.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst... ich verspreche dir, ich werde das Thema Tyler in Zukunft vermeiden, in Ordnung?“ Mehr konnte sie am Ende wirklich nicht tun. Zumal mit ihrem Freund nicht alles rund lief, doch das durfte sie Anna auch nicht sagen. Hoffnung war etwas, das sie der anderen wirklich nicht vermitteln durfte, das würde alles nur noch schwerer machen und das wollte Brittany nun wirklich nicht.

Langsam trennte sie ein Stück Pizza ab und biss herzhaft hinein. Genau das hatte ihr Magen nun wirklich gebraucht, endlich etwas leckeres im Magen.

„Welche Begrüßung?“ Leicht hob sie die Braue. Letztlich war diese Begrüßung wirklich nicht vorhanden gewesen, doch auch damit konnte sie leben. Zumindest hatten sie nun darüber gesprochen und es schien klar zu sein, was das Problem zwischen ihnen war. Wenn sie nun einen Weg fanden, um richtig damit umgehen zu können, dann wäre das alles für sie schon irgendwie in Ordnung.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen, wir haben ja nun alles geklärt“, wandte sie ein und aß das Stück Pizza nun endgültig auf.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Trotz dass sie eben noch einen Streit gehabt hatten, fühlte es sich schon fast normal zwischen ihnen an. Anna war froh, dass es endlich raus war und das richtig. Sie hoffte nur, dass es jetzt nicht komisch zwischen ihnen wurde, da Brittany Bescheid wusste. Sie sollte sich wegen ihren Gefühlen zu ihr nicht anders verhalten und doch fand sie es gut, dass wenigstens ihr Freund nicht mehr angesprochen werden würde. „Danke“, murmelte sie zwischen zwei Bissen. Es würde ihr aber nicht viel bringen, wenn nur das Thema umgangen wurde. In eine Beziehung gehörte auch Nähe und da sie sich die Wohnung teilten, würde sie früher oder später auf ihren ' _Konkurrent_ ' stoßen. Während er hier war, würde sie sich wohl einfach nur zum Schlafen in die Wohnung begeben. Bei irgendwem konnte sie immer sein. Genügend Kollegen hatten sie schon mal, sodass sie niemandem auf die Nerven gehen konnte. Doch sie schweifte schon zu sehr in die Zukunft.

Anna verdrehte ihre Augen bei der Nachfrage. „Reib es mir doch unter die Nase. Und ich hab dich begrüßt... nur eben etwas später und nur mit einem ' _hey_ ', aber ich hab es getan.“  
Mittlerweile hatte sie schon ein Stück der Pizza gegessen und genoss jeden Bissen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie die Pizza Brittany überlassen konnte. Dafür war sie doch zu hungrig, was sie jetzt bemerkte.

Mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln sah sie nun zu ihrer Kollegin, während sie sich das nächste Stück nahm. „Und du... bist in Ordnung mit allem? Ich will nicht, dass es jetzt zwischen uns steht“, obwohl es das schon längst getan hatte, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Sonst hätten sie in den letzten Jahren noch Kontakt gehalten.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Schief grinste sie vor sich hin und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, wenn man bedenkt, wie wir zum Ende des letzten Drehs miteinander umgegangen sind, dann muss man schon sagen, dass das keine würdige Begrüßung war“, wandte sie ein. Dennoch, nun verstand sie durchaus, warum die Begrüßung so ausgefallen war. Alles in allem war sie auch nicht nachtragend, sie verstand es und sie nahm es Anna auch wirklich nicht übel. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass sie beide miteinander aus kamen.

Vorerst aber Pizza essen und so wandte sie sich dem zweiten Stück zu, kaute darauf herum, während Anna ihre Sorgen äußerte. Nachdem sie geschluckt hatte, rang sie sich ein sachtes Lächeln ab. Einfach würde es nicht werden, da Brittany sich einfach nicht ganz sicher war, was nun richtig war und was nicht, aber das war wohl auch eher ihr Problem.

„Alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Gedanken, ja? Wie gesagt, es ist natürlich eine ungewohnte Situation und man kann nicht sagen, dass man einfach blind weiter machen kann als sei nichts gewesen. Aber, ich denke nicht, dass es zwischen uns stehen wird. Ich meine, wir können ehrlich zueinander sein und das ist das wichtigste, um miteinander auskommen zu können. Und wie gesagt, ich hab dich vermisst und bin einfach froh, dass wir wieder miteinander reden.“ Das war sie wirklich und so würde sie auch alles dafür tun, was nötig war.

Nebenbei aß sie weiter, legte aber schließlich das Stück weg und griff nach dem Wein.

„Lass uns darauf erst mal ein Glas trinken, das beruhigt die Nerven, okay?" „ie lächelte Anna an und schenkte ihnen beiden dann ein Glas ein.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Keine würdige Begrüßung. Ja, das war ihre ' _Begrüßung_ ' wohl gewesen. Wobei man dazu sagen musste, dass sie auch kein Kontakt gehabt hatten. Es wäre auch komisch gewesen, wenn Anna Brittany einfach in den Arm genommen und so getan hätte, als wäre keine Zeit vergangen. Schlussendlich war es auch ihre Schuld gewesen, dass sie keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt hatten, doch das wollte sie jetzt nicht ansprechen. Viel mehr wollte sie es aus ihren Gedanken löschen. Sie hätte einfach in einem anderen Umfeld ihre Liebe gestehen sollen, dann hätten sie vielleicht all die Jahre noch mit einander geredet, auch wenn es schmerzhaft für sie wäre. Auch wenn es jetzt ebenso schmerzhaft für sie war, dass Brittany es wusste und sie einfach weiterhin nur Freunde waren.

Und da waren die Worte wieder. Die andere hatte sie vermisst und dieses mal hörte sie es nicht nur gedämpft durch die Tür hindurch. Sie biss sich leicht auf ihre Unterlippe und atmete tief durch. Es war nicht so gemeint, wie es sich für sie angehört hatte, das war ihr bewusst. Trotzdem schlug ihr Herz schneller. Und genau das waren die Sachen in einer normalen Freundschaft, die sie bei Brittany kaum ertrug. „Ich finde es auch schön, dass wir wieder miteinander reden“, brachte sie noch raus, bevor sie sich schnell ihrer Pizza widmete, damit ihre Gedanken von dem 'Vermissen' weg kamen.

„Und das können wir jetzt beide gebrauchen, nehme ich an“, erwiderte sie dann leicht grinsend. Dabei wollte sie doch gar nicht, dass sie Brittany da mit hinein zog, sodass sie sich irgendwie komisch fühlte oder etwas der gleichen.

Als ob sie an die sofortige Wirkung des Weines glaubte, nahm sie das Glas, welches Brittany als erstes gefüllt hatte und trank es fast in einem leer. Das dazu, dass man den Wein atmen lassen und ihn genießen sollte.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Hehe“, wandte sie ein, als sie sah, wie Anna den Wein hinunter stürzte. Aber da war er dann auch schon weg. Etwas tadelnd betrachtete sie ihre Freundin und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, goss ihr aber noch etwas nach.

„Das ist Wein und kein Saft. Du weißt genau, dass man das nicht so trinkt. Genießen und nicht betrinken, denk daran, dass Rebel uns sicher gleich noch raus schleifen wird“, wandte sie ein und schnaufte vor sich hin, ehe sie die Flasche weg stellte und nach ihrem eigenen Glas griff, sich wieder zurück lehnte und den Wein leicht im Glas schwenkte. Nebenbei musterte sie ihre Freundin.

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind, hast du schon etwas gehört, wann wir uns irgendwo treffen wollen? Oder haben wir das Glück und sie haben es vergessen, dann könnte ich wirklich etwas Schlaf nachholen“, wandte sie ein und hatte durchaus eine gewisse Hoffnung bei der ganzen Sache. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass dem wohl nicht so war und man sie früher oder später hier heraus holen würde.

Spätestens wenn sie gegessen hatte würde ihr Körper endgültig träge werden, das wusste sie, doch sie brauchte etwas im Magen. Also würde sie einfach versuchen, sich davon zu schleichen, wenn alle betrunken waren und es niemand mitbekommen würde.

„Ich werde mich davon schleichen, wenn keiner aufpasst, so viel ist sicher“, murmelte sie und sprach damit ihre Gedanken auch offen aus. Was sollte man auch sonst machen? Wenn man einfach blieb, dann würden sie nie wieder hier ankommen.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Entschuldigend sah Anna ihre Kollegin an, nachdem ihr Glas leer war. „Stimmt, für das Betrinken ist Rebel nachher zuständig“, erwiderte sie und ließ den nachgegossenen Wein erst einmal stehen. Sie wollte sich zwar ablenken, aber auch nicht durch richtiges Betrinken. Sie hatte früher schon so vieles ausprobiert und sie wusste noch genau, dass Alkohol da nicht half. Sie bekam nur am nächsten Tag Kopfschmerzen dabei. Doch der Wein war gerade einfach zu verlockend gewesen.

„Zu mir hat eben mal keiner mehr etwas gesagt, aber ich nehme an, dass Rebel uns früher oder später einen Besuch abstattet oder jemand anders her schickt. Aber Schlaf klingt wirklich besser.“ Es könnte ja sein, dass sie besser schlafen konnte, da jetzt alles raus war. Sie bezweifelte es aber. Schon allein, weil sie wusste, dass Brittany keine zwei Räume neben ihr lag. Mit diesem Gedanken nahm sie eines der letzten Stücke ihrer Pizza in die Hand.

„Du nimmst mich dann doch mit, oder? Wir wissen beide, dass es ziemlich chaotisch wird und von Chaos hatte ich heute schon genug.“ Ehrlich gesagt wäre sie froh, wenn sie erst gar nicht mehr aus der Wohnung musste. Sie wollte aber auch nicht den anderen Gesprächsstoff liefern und vielleicht wurde es dann doch noch etwas lustig, bevor sie wieder nach Hause ging.

„Mir fällt zumindest zwei Regeln ein, dir mir helfen könnten. Zum einen dass du mich früh genug warnst, wenn Tyler zu Besuch kommt und zum anderen, dass du nicht mehr nur mit dem Handtuch bekleidet durch die Gegend läufst... ich meinte, vergessen kann man so was immer, aber versuch es wenigstens, okay?“ erwartungsvoll sah sie die Blondine auf ihrem Bett an.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Sie wird hier einfallen und uns heraus schleifen“, murmelte sie vor sich hin. Wahrlich ahnte sie genau das und so würde es auch kommen. Am Ende war es nur eine Frage der Zeit und vielleicht würde es noch etwas dauern. Zumindest hoffte Brittany das, während sie sich nun wieder ihrer Pizza zuwandte und nebenbei leicht nickte.

„Keine Sorge, ich nehme dich schon mit, wir müssen nur den richtigen Moment abpassen, aber das sollte schon funktionieren. Zur Not tun wir eben so, als seien wir schon voll und würden verplant durch die Gegend torkeln, das sollten wir hin bekommen.“ Immerhin waren sie Schauspieler und da musste man sich schon mal etwas einfallen lassen. Auch wenn es ihre Freunde waren, nicht immer war es einfach mit ihnen und auf diese Weise ersparte man sich zumindest unangenehme Diskussionen, denn Anna hatte recht, heute war es wirklich genug. Da wollte auch sie einfach nur noch in ihr Bett, schlafen und den Tag endlich hinter sich lassen.

„Tut mir leid“, wandte sie ein, als Anna dann ihre zwei Regeln ansprach. „Ich werde es vermeiden, versprochen. Und was Tyler angeht.. ich nehme an, er taucht nächste Woche irgendwann auf, aber ich werde dich noch einmal warnen, sofern er mir etwas dazu sagen sollte.“ Momentan war die Kommunikation zwischen ihnen eher schwierig. „Er kommt eh nur, um Billie her zu bringen und ist dann wieder weg." Da musste man sich an sich keine Sorgen machen, zumindest wenn es nach Plan lief. Brittany wusste aber auch, dass ihr Freund immer für eine Überraschung gut war und so konnte sie leider für nichts garantieren.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Leicht schmunzelte sie über die Aussage von Brittany. Recht hatte sie. Sie konnten sich in ihrer Wohnung nicht ewig verstecken und irgendwie würde Rebel einen Weg in die Wohnung finden. Spätestens wenn Elizabeth ihr ihren Ersatzschlüssel aushändigte.

„Ach, ich glaube wir müssen nicht schauspielern. Heute ist unser erster Tag am Set, da wird bestimmt gut gefeiert.“ Das hoffte sie zumindest. Sie wollte nicht noch am Abend und in ihrer Freizeit schauspielern. Zumal hatte sie es Brittany gegenüber auch nicht besonders gut hinbekommen. Dafür, dass sie ihre Gefühle eigentlich den ganzen Dreh über geheim halten wollte, hatte sie es nicht wirklich lange ausgehalten.

„Danke“, Anna lächelte leicht, als sie das Wort aussprach. Sie würde es sonst wirklich nicht unter einem Dach aushalten. Als sie weiter zuhörte, legte sie leicht ihren Kopf schief. „Ich kenne mich zwar nicht so gut mit Beziehungen aus, aber das klingt für mich nicht nach einer, die richtig gut läuft“, stellte sie fest. Hätte sie jetzt keine fettigen Finger von der Pizza, dann würde sie ihrer Freundin kurz über den Arm streichen. „Willst du darüber reden?“ Es fiel ihr zwar schwer und sie würde es auch nicht sehr mögen mehr über ihre Beziehung zu erfahren, aber dafür waren Freunde da und das waren sie jetzt doch wieder, oder konnte man sie nicht mehr ganz als solche bezeichnen?

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

Sie hoffte, dass gut gefeiert werden würde, andernfalls dürften sie wahrlich ein Problem haben. Doch das blieb abzuwarten. Erst einmal nahm sie das letzte Stück Pizza und machte sich daran dieses zu vernichten, während sie dann und wann einen Schluck Wein genoss. Ja, da hatte Elizabeth wirklich einen guten Tropfen ausgesucht, das musste man ihr lassen. Dennoch, sie mussten irgendwann einkaufen gehen, Wein war da auch wichtig, zumindest um dann und wann mal ein Glas trinken zu können.

Als Anna dann ihre Beziehung ansprach lachte sie leise, zuckte mit den Schultern und kaute etwas auf dem Rand herum. „Was soll ich sagen? Nein, momentan läuft es nicht gut, wir sehen uns kaum und geraten oft aneinander, streiten uns, was vor allem am Job liegt. Aber das entspannt sich irgendwann auch wieder. Wir haben einfach beide viel um die Ohren.“ So war es und man konnte eben nicht immer nur gute Zeiten haben und so zuckte sie mit den Schultern, ehe sie dann den Rest der Pizza aß und den Karton auf den Boden beförderte. Nun wandte sie sich ganz dem Wein und auch Anna zu. Lächelnd sah sie die andere an, betrachtete sie leicht.

„Aber wir müssen das nicht vertiefen, das ist schon in Ordnung und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du diejenige sein solltest, bei der ich mich ausheulen sollte, wenn es darum geht.“ Das wäre einfach nicht fair gewesen, dessen war sie sich bewusst, also würde sie dazu schweigen, zumindest so weit es gehen würde.

 

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

Auch sie beendete langsam ihre Pizza. Sie würde wohl in Zukunft öfters dort bestellen, denn diese war nicht schlecht gewesen.

„Das tut mir leid zu hören.“ Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, dann tat es ihr nicht so leid, wie es einer Freundin leid tun sollte. In einem gewissen Maß war sie froh darüber, als sie aber diesen Gedanken bemerkte, ermahnte sie sich innerlich selbst. Brittany war ihre Freundin und deswegen sollte sie sich nicht an ihrem Unglück erfreuen, auch wenn es ihr ein klein wenig Hoffnung machte.

Sie selbst schob ihren leeren Karton nur etwas weiter an die Kante des Bettes und lehnte sich anschließend mit ihrem Rücken an die Wand.

„Ich bin immer noch deine Freundin. Wenn dich etwas belastet, dann kannst du es mir sagen. Und wenn du niemand anderen findest, kannst du mit mir auch über das Thema sprechen. Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man über gewisse Dinge nicht spricht.“ Hatte sie das gerade wirklich angeboten? Noch heute morgen wollte sie nichts mit ihr zu tun haben und jetzt wollte sie sich freiwillig ihre Beziehungsprobleme anhören? Sie machte eben vieles, um zu versuchen, dass alles wieder normal zwischen ihnen wurde und Brittany vielleicht ihr Geständnis vergaß. Wobei das letztere wohl nicht geschehen wird.

 

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

„Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für dieses Angebot, aber... wie gesagt, ich denke. dass ich nicht alles mit dir besprechen sollte, also warten wir erst einmal ab und sehen weiter. Wenn es nötig ist, dann werde ich schon zu dir kommen.“ Vorerst aber wollte sie auch gar nicht darüber sprechen, denn es war wirklich so, dass es einfach Probleme gab, die man nicht aussprechen sollte. Wenn sich die Situation zwischen ihnen nicht entspannte, dann würde Anna es ohnehin spätestens dann merken, wenn er her kommen würde und bis dahin wollte sie das ganze einfach streichen. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit wahrlich genug Ärger gehabt, da wollte sie sich nun einfach nur auf ihren Job konzentrieren.

„Weißt du ich-“ Doch da wurde sie auch schon von einem penetranten Klingeln unterbrochen. Leise seufzte sie auf und sah Anna kurz vielsagend an. Nun ging es wohl los. Nun war sie es, die das Glas Wein in einem Zug leerte, ehe sie sich erhob um zur Tür zu schlendern, damit das klingeln endlich aufhörte und sie ihre Ruhe hatten.

Kaum, dass sie diese geöffnet hatte schob sich Rebel lachend an ihr vorbei, gefolgt von Camp und Skyler. „Natürlich, kommt doch rein“, wandte sie kurz schmunzelnd ein und sah den dreien nach, die sich kurz umsahen.

„Nett habt ihr es hier, wir wollten euch abholen zum feiern, eben wart ihr ja ziemlich schnell verschwunden“, wandte Camp ein. Fragend sah sie zu Brittany, die nur abwinkte. Es war alles in Ordnung und dabei sollte man es belassen.

„Ich will mir nur noch einen Pulli holen, wartet kurz.“

„Rieche ich da Pizza? Leute, ihr könnte nicht einfach was leckeres essen ohne uns Bescheid zu geben. ANNA!“ Rebel war mehr als ungeduldig, doch sie selbst ignorierte es und verschwand lediglich in ihrem Zimmer.

 

 


	6. Die Party

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Und das hatte sie von ihrem Angebot. Wenn die Zeit gekommen war, dann würde sie wahrscheinlich in die Beziehungsprobleme eingeweiht werden. Sie war dann aber vielleicht schon so weit, dass es ihr kaum was aus machte, auch wenn sie das bezweifelte. Sie hatte die Gefühle Brittany gegenüber schon jahrelang, sie werden nicht einfach von heute auf morgen verschwinden.

  
Anna war gespannt, was die andere sagen wollte, als es schon klingelte. Sie seufzte laut auf. Da war wohl der lockere Abend hin. Jetzt würden sie rausgeworfen werden. Der vielsagende Blick entging ihr dabei nicht. Keiner von beiden schien richtig erfreut über diese Feier zu sein und das, obwohl sie eigentlich froh sein sollten, wieder mit ihren Freunden zusammen sein zu können.

  
Anders als Brittany stellte sie ihren Wein auf ihren Nachttisch. Wenn sie das Glas auch wieder runter schütten würde, würde sie sich vorkommen wie eine Alkoholikerin und das wollte sie nicht. Bevor sie noch etwas zu der Blonden sagen konnte, war diese auch schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

  
Sie legte zu erst die Kartons übereinander und dachte gerade darüber nach, so zu den anderen zu stoßen, doch dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass ihre Schminke noch total verschmiert sein musste. Deswegen ließ sie die Kartons erst einmal liegen und steuerte das Bad an, wobei sie schon ihren Namen hörte. „Einen Moment noch“, rief sie dann und erwischte sich dabei, wie sie kurz nach vorne sah, um zu erkennen, wer alles da war. Dann seufzte sie wieder. Sie waren jetzt in der Unterzahl, sie konnten sich nun ganz sicher nicht mehr gegen die Party wehren.

  
Anna ließ sich Zeit, um zum Ende des Flures und somit ins Bad zu gehen. Sie sah sich im Spiegel und schüttelte unweigerlich ihren Kopf. So hatte Brittany sie eben also ernst nehmen können? Mit gekonnten Handbewegungen verschwand das verlaufene Make-Up und wurde durch neues ersetzt. Auch wenn sie dieses Mal weniger drauf machte. Sie waren unter sich und Paparazzi würden dahin wohl nicht kommen, also war es nicht so schlimm. Ihre roten und Angeschwollenen Augen konnte man kaum mehr sehen, was sie Brittany zu verdanken hatte. Diese hatte sie zum Glück früh genug dazu bekommen, mit dem Weinen aufzuhören und dafür lieber zu essen.

  
Tief atmete sie durch, als sie ihre Hand auf die Türklinke legte. Jetzt musste sie wohl feiern gehen. Sie flitzte noch schnell in ihr Zimmer, nahm die Kartons sowie etwas zum überziehen mit und ging damit zu den anderen, wobei sie die Kartons im Eingangsbereich hin stellte.

  
„Ich schätze es ist so weit?“ meinte sie grinsend und nahm ihren Schlüssel von der Kommode. Skylar war währenddessen doch überrascht, dass die beiden in eine Wohnung gesteckt wurde. Sicher, sie waren am letzten Set unzertrennlich, aber wenn man wusste, dass sie über die Jahre gar keinen Kontakt miteinander hatten, hätte er sie zumindest nicht zusammen gesteckt. „Können wir los?“ fragte er nun nach und sah die beiden Frauen fragen an.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Sie nahm sich einfach einen Kaputzenpulli und ging damit wieder zurück zu den anderen. Anna brauchte noch etwas, aber für sie war das in Ordnung. Sie wusste ja, dass die andere sich noch etwas zurecht machen musste. Mit einer lockeren Bewegung zog sie sich den Pulli über, ließ ihn aber offen und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen, nachdem sie ihre Sneaker angezogen hatte.

 

Nun also warteten sie nur noch auf Anna, die aber auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ.  
„Sicher, lasst uns los“, wandte sie nur ein, griff nach ihrem eigenen Schlüssel und verließ mit den anderen langsam die Wohnung. Sie war wahrlich schon gespannt darauf, was die anderen veranstaltet hatten, doch da sie hier mehr oder minder wie in einem Dorf wohnten, konnte sie schon von der Tür aus die Musik hören.

 

„Wir haben was zum Grillen und Getränke besorgt, das Lagerfeuer machen wir an, wenn es etwas dunkler ist“, gab Rebel preis und lief voran. Ja, sie war Feuer und Flamme für das ganze und Brittany konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Wie man sich nur so freuen konnte? Ja, sie freute sich auch, immerhin war es sehr lange her, doch ob sie das nun mit dem wenigen Schlaf aushalten würde?

  
Sie lief hinter den anderen her und war schon wahrlich gespannt darauf. Zumindest schien man die übliche Gruppe versammelt zu haben, dazu die neuen unter den Schauspielern.

  
„Sieht so aus, als wird es eine lange Nacht“, wandte sie nur ein und schmunzelte etwas. Ja, das würde es werden.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Als sie aus der Wohnung trat, merkte Anna schon gleich, dass es abgekühlt war, weswegen sie umso froher über ihre Jacke war, die sie mit genommen hatte. Es konnte nicht mehr all zu lange dauern, bis es ihr in diesem Outfit zu kalt wurde. Die Musik schallte schon durch das Gebiet, in dem alle untergebracht wurden, die mit dem Film zu tun hatten. Bei manchen Filmen wurde man in Hotels untergebracht, doch Anna fand diese Lösung viel besser. Durch so etwas mussten sie selbst einkaufen gehen und all das, was auch ' _normale_ ' Menschen taten und so konnte man nicht so schnell abheben.

  
„Klingt ganz nach alten Zeiten“, rief Anna Rebel hinterher. Auch wenn ihr nicht nach Feiern war, war sie froh darüber, dass sie auch andere außer Brittany um sich herum hatte. Dann würde sie nicht so viel Zeit damit verbringen, über ihre Gefühle und ihre Unterhaltung nachzudenken.

  
„Meinst du wirklich, dass viele schlafen gehen? Adam wird es morgen wahrlich schwer haben.“ Anna sah zu Brittany und richtete ihre Worte somit an diese. Morgen würde Anna wohl sein geringstes Problem sein. Da würden bestimmt ziemlich viele Leute mit einem Kater auftauchen und sich dann noch bewegen...

  
Bei der Gruppe angekommen, begab sich Anna erst einmal zu Alexis und Ester, die bei Leuten standen, die sie noch nicht kannte und genau das wollte sie nachholen. Unhöflich wie bei Brittany wollte sie nun wirklich nicht rüber kommen und da sie heute Mittag schon so schnell verschwunden war, musste sie diese Leute jetzt kennen lernen. Sie stellten sich als Hailee, Flula und Birgitte heraus und schienen wirklich nett zu sein. Bisher kannte Anna hier niemanden, der wirklich immer unhöflich war. Es gab Tage, da ging es nicht anders, was heute bei ihr gewesen war, aber ansonsten waren alle immer nett.

  
Irgendwann war Rebel zu der kleinen Gruppe gestoßen und bevor Anna reagieren konnte, hatte die ganze Gruppe etwas zu trinken. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das auch wirklich trinken sollte, da sie nicht wusste, was Rebel da alles rein gemischt hatte, doch sie entschied sich es einfach mal zu probieren. Vielleicht haben sich Rebels Gewohnheiten ja geändert.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

„Schon, aber ich denke nicht, dass er da Rücksicht drauf nehmen wird.“ Das konnte sie sich bei ihm nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Er würde sein Training durch ziehen, ganz egal wie es ihnen ging und das fand sie an sich auch in Ordnung, immerhin waren sie hier um zu arbeiten und nicht, um pausenlos zu feiern. Heute war es sicherlich in Ordnung, aber es sollte wirklich kein Dauerzustand werden.

  
Da aber gerade niemand an Arbeit denken wollte tat sie es auch nicht. Denn als sie angekommen waren standen die meisten zusammen, saßen in Gruppen zusammen und die Stimmung war mehr als gut. Leicht grinsend sah sie sich um und begab sich mit Skylar und Camp zu einer anderen kleinen Gruppe, wo sie sich ein paar neuen Gesichtern vorstellte und in das Gespräch einstieg.

  
Irgendwann holte jemand etwas zu Trinken für die Gruppe und auch sie stand nun mit einem Becher da, den sie durchaus trinken sollte, auch wenn sie zunächst nur daran nippte. Betrinken wollte sie sich wirklich nicht, aber das war nun auch nicht nötig.

  
Die Musik wurde weiter aufgedreht und so konnte man wahrlich vergessen, was gewesen war, die Sorgen hinter sich lassen und einfach nur die Zeit genießen. Fast könnte man meinen, dass sie einfach eine Art Klassentreffen hatten. Jemand drehte irgendwann die Musik lauter, das Lagerfeuer wurde angezündet und so wurde sie dann auch schon von Camp zu einer freien Fläche neben dem Feuer gezogen, wo sie begannen zu tanzen. Auch wenn sie müde war, die Stimmung war ausgelassen und damit irgendwie auch ansteckend.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Von Brittany wurde wohl oder übel die Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Adam würde bestimmt keine Rücksicht auf jemanden nehmen, der sich betrinken konnte, obwohl er wusste, dass man am nächsten Tag Training hatte. Sie sah aber keinen Grund nicht wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit bei den anderen zu sein, denn auch Elizabeth war bei der Truppe dabei.

  
Als die Musik lauter wurde, waren einige davon überzeugt, dass es an der Zeit war zu tanzen, so auch die Gruppe, in der sie sich befand. Doch anstatt mit ihnen mit zu gehen, winkte sie lieber ab, da sie schon eine gewissen Blondine tanzen sah. Sie wollte nichts komischer machen, als es ohnehin schon war.

  
Auch wenn sie gut drauf war, setzte sie sich dann ans Feuer zu einer anderen kleinen Gruppe. So konnte man nichts negatives sagen, außer dass sie einfach keine Lust aufs Tanzen hatte.

  
Ab und an Trank sie von ihrem Getränk, was sie vom Geschmack her wirklich nicht einordnen konnte. Während sie das Gespräch von Elizabeth und Ben verfolgte, nahm sie sich einen Stock und ein Marshmallow und hielt diesen ins Feuer. „Ich bin gespannt, was du alles für uns geplant hast“, gab sie nun von sich und grinste Banks an, um auch etwas ins Gespräch zu kommen. Was an und für sich nicht schwer war bei dieser Truppe, doch im Augenblick schien jeder in unterhaltsamen Gesprächen oder am Tanzen zu sein.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Natürlich war es mit dem Becher nicht so wahnsinnig einfach zu tanzen, immerhin konnte man immer gegen jemanden stoßen, etwas verschütten oder dergleichen. Auch das trinken war nicht besonders einfach aber es war dennoch machbar. Zwischendurch war es immer mal möglich einen Schluck zu trinken, bis der Becher schließlich leer war. Ausgelassen tanzte sie noch eine Weile weiter, Rebel gesellte sich auch bald zu ihnen und gab ihre Tanzkünste zum besten. Für sie gab es wirklich kein Halten mehr, erst recht nicht nachdem sie etwas Alkohol intus hatte.

  
Schließlich, nachdem bereits einige Lieder gelaufen waren, schnappte sie sich Camp und lief lachend mit dieser über den Platz. Sie wollte vielleicht noch ein wenig essen, zumindest gab es hier genug leckere Sachen, die man durchaus probieren konnte. Es gab so etwas wie ein Buffet, wobei hier hauptsächlich Dinge lagen, die man am Feuer grillen konnte. Gemüse, Brot, Marshmallows. Einen davon steckte sie sich in den Mund, nahm sich ein paar Kekse und sah zu Camp.

  
„Kommt ihr klar, wenn ihr nun zusammen wohnt?“ fragte diese schließlich, da sie nun mehr oder minder unter sich waren. Brittany nickte nur.

  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen.“ Sie wollte es nicht vertiefen, das ging nur sie beide etwas an, doch alles in allem glaubte sie nicht, dass ihnen das ganze noch Ärger machen würde. Sie hatten sich ausgesprochen und würden damit umgehen können, da war sie sich sicher.

  
„Willst du auch noch was trinken?“ fragte sie dann und Camp nickte. Sie reichte ihr den Becher, sodass Brittany sich auf den Weg machen konnte, um ihnen etwas zu holen, während Camp sich bereits auf den Weg zum Feuer machte.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Von ihrer Produzentin erfuhr sie, dass zumindest Anna keine Höhenangst haben sollte, was sie etwas nachdenklich machte. Ehe sie sich versah, starrte sie ins Feuer und dachte darüber nach. Was könnte damit wohl gemeint sein? Nebenbei hörte sie, wie Elizabeth lachte, da sie sie zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte. Sie würde doch nicht Fallschirmspringen müssen? Nein, das konnte es nicht sein, das würde bestimmt nicht in das Konzept von dem Film passen, also was könnte es nur sein?

  
Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Ihr Blick glitt zu der Person, der diese Hand gehörte, Camp. „Erschreck mich nicht so“, brummte sie, lächelte dann aber.

  
„Ist zwischen Brittany und dir alles in Ordnung? Der Unterschied zwischen unserer Begrüßung und ihrer war ziemlich offensichtlich.“ Somit versuchte sie hier ihr Glück, um etwas zu erfahren. Sie wollte darüber nicht mit den anderen reden oder Gerüchte verbreiten, sie wollte nur irgendwie helfen. Und das etwas nicht gestimmt hat, das war wirklich offensichtlich gewesen.

  
„Alles bestens“, antwortete Anna schlussendlich und setzte ihr bestes Lächeln in diesem Moment auf. Da Camp die Begrüßung am Morgen mitbekommen hatte, hoffte Anna, dass es sonst niemand richtig mitbekommen hatte und niemand darüber reden würde. Obwohl sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, war von Annas Seite nicht alles in Ordnung. Die Nähe und zugleich die Ferne würde sie früher oder später um den Verstand bringen. Trotz ihres eigenen Zimmers würde sie wahrscheinlich ein Stammgast auf verschiedenen Couchs sein.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Nachdem sie die Becher wieder gefüllt hatte machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Camp, welche mehr oder minder verschwunden war und so dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie die andere am Lagerfeuer entdeckte und das auch noch direkt neben Anna. Leise seufzte sie in sich hinein und ging zu den beiden herüber, wobei sie sich neben Camp gesellte und dieser ihren Becher reichte.

  
„Danke dir“, wandte diese ein und stieß kurz mit Brittany an. Diese nahm einen Schluck und blickte in das Feuer. Es war warm und gemütlich hier, dennoch konnte sie spüren, wie sie ein wenig träge wurde. Immer noch schallte die Musik über ihre Köpfe hinweg, wobei Brittany an sich mehr für etwas ruhigeres gewesen wäre. Da kam nicht so recht diese ganze Lagerfeuerstimmung auf.

  
„Vielleicht sollte denen jemand mal sagen, dass sie die Stimmung am Lagerfeuer kaputt machen“, murmelte sie schließlich, wobei Camp leise lachte und sie forschend ansah.

  
„Was wäre dir lieber? Mit einer Gitarre hier sitzen und ein paar nette Lieder singen?“ fragte diese und Brittany nahm noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher, zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und schien darüber nachzudenken, während ihr Blick kurz zu den Leuten auf der Tanzfläche glitt.

  
„Warum nicht, nur weil du schief singst, müssen wir anderen ja nicht darauf verzichten“, wandte sie schmunzelnd ein. Das wäre zumindest etwas anderes, aber vermutlich würden sie es an einem anderen Abend machen, dann wenn sie einfach nur zusammen saßen und nicht so ausgelassen feiern würden, wie Rebel es hier angestiftet hatte.

  
„Im ernst, habt ihr seit dem Film nochmal in eurer Freizeit gesungen?“

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Dass Brittany sich neben Camp setzte, war Anna schon fast klar. Sie selbst würde auch die Person etwas meiden, die ihr die Gefühle gestanden hat und man sie selbst nicht erwiderte. Einfach nur, damit man der anderen Person keine Hoffnung machte, wobei dies schon verletzend war. Sie hatte schließlich keine ansteckende Krankheit.

  
„Ich will auf keinen Fall eine solche Stimmung“, mischte sie sich ein. Dafür war eine Lagerfeuerstimmung viel zu romantisch und das konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Dann würde sie lieber verschwinden, egal ob das offensichtlich war oder nicht.

  
Darauf, dass Camp schief singen sollte, musste sich Anna ein lachen unterdrücken, wobei trotzdem ein Kichern raus kam.

  
„In der Freizeit nicht. Ich hab nur in einem anderen Musicalfilm mitgespielt. Und was ist mit dir, Britt?“ Sie wollte einfach normal wirken. Schon allein, da Camp heute Morgen schon bemerkt hat, dass sie sich anders verhielt, wenn Brittany dabei war.

  
Als sie dann sah, dass Skylar auf sie zukam, stand Anna auf, stellte ihren leeren Becher vor sich auf den Boden und griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn zur Tanzfläche zu zieh. Dabei drehte sie sich zu Camp um. „Ich borge mir mal deinen Freund“, meinte sie grinsend. Alles um sich abzulenken.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Brittany schielte nur kurz zu Anna, die eine solche Stimmung nicht haben wollte. An sich konnte sie sich ja denken warum, doch sagte sie nichts dazu. Irgendwie war es komisch, aber was sollte sie machen? Sie hatte ohnehin schon das Gefühl alles falsch zu machen, was man nur falsch machen konnte.

„Nein, ich singe nicht mehr wirklich, es sei denn ich werde genötigt, aber ich kann ja ohnehin nicht wie ich will“, wandte sie nur ein und sah kurz zu Anna. Diese blieb nicht lange sitzen, schnappte sich Skylar und verschwand in Richtung Tanzfläche. Brittany und Camp sahen den beiden nach, ehe sie selbst den Blick wieder auf das Feuer richtete. Neben sich hörte sie Camp seufzen.

„Hör mal“, begann diese, nachdem sie sich zu Brittany gebeugt hatte. „Ihr solltet aufhören euch so steif zu benehmen, sonst bin ich bald nicht mehr die einzige, die sich ihre Gedanken dazu macht“, warnte sie Brittany, die nun den Blick abwandte und ihrer Freundin einen Moment schweigend in die Augen sah. Was sollte sie dazu sagen? Natürlich benahmen sie sich etwas steif, aber auch nur, weil sie wohl beide nicht wussten, was genau sie machen sollten. Sie mussten sich erst daran gewöhnen und das würde seine Zeit brauchen, leider.

 

„Ich weiß.. aber ich kann es gerade nicht ändern“, wandte sie nur leise ein. Was sollte sie denn machen? Sie konnte an ihren Gefühlen nichts ändern und Anna konnte das auch nicht. Also blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die Anspannung sich legen würde, ehe es noch auffällig wurde.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Wie lange sie tanzte konnte sie gar nicht sagen. Ihr selbst kam es vor wie Stunden, da sie zu sehr in ihre Gedanken versunken war. In Wahrheit waren es wohl erst ein paar Minuten. In der Zeit hatte sie Skylar angetanzt und spürte auch, wie er mit machte. Dabei wussten beide genau, dass sich Camp keine Gedanken machen musste. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass in ihrer Gruppe so getanzt wurde und es war nie etwas passiert. Sie hatten nur Spaß beim Tanzen und danach war alles wieder beim Alten.

  
Anna stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Skylar und spürte seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte. Unweigerlich kam ihr ein Bild von Brittany in den Kopf, wie sie hinter ihr Stand und ihre Hände auf ihrer Hüfte lagen. Lächelnd warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter und erkannte dann Skylar. Nein, nein, nein, sie brauchte jetzt wirklich Abstand von Brittany und all dem.

  
Sie löste sich nun abrupt von ihm und nickte in die Richtung von Camp und Snow. „Du bist entlassen“, scherzte sie und sah sich erst einmal um, ob nun wirklich jeder beschäftigt war, damit sie verschwinden konnte. Als sie sich sicher war, dass zumindest mehr als die Hälfte mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand oder saß, machte sie sich dran und entfernte sich langsam. Wenn sie jetzt wirklich davon kam, dann würde sie noch genügend Schlaf nachholen, damit sie morgen wieder fitter war.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Dann und wann sah sie zur Tanzfläche und sah wie Anna mit Skylar tanzte. Natürlich war das nicht ungewöhnlich, es war schon öfter vorgekommen, nicht nur mit den beiden sondern auch mit anderen Partnern, doch irgendetwas an diesem Bild störte sie. Was genau es war konnte sie nicht sagen, doch sie unterdrückte den Impuls aufzustehen und zu den beiden herüber zu gehen. Seufzend massierte sie sich die Schläfen und schüttelte den Kopf.

  
„Stell dir nur mal vor, was los wäre, wenn ich Eifersüchtig wäre“, wandte Camp lachend neben ihr ein. Brittany fand das weniger witzig und wandte sich ihrem Becher zu, trank einen großen Schluck. Irgendwie war das heute einfach nicht ihr Tag. Und noch während sie nun ins Feuer starrte und sich an ihrem Becher festhielt kam Skyler zu ihnen zurück und setzte sich neben Camp.

  
„Na, wo hast du deine Tanzpartnerin gelassen?“ fragte Camp, während ihr Freund einen Arm um sie legte und sie sachte an sich zog. Brittany hörte nicht wirklich zu, war sie noch mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt. Leicht strich sie über den Rand des Bechers, nahm noch einen Schluck. Schließlich glitt ihr Blick wieder über die Menge.

  
Anna konnte sie inzwischen nicht mehr erkennen, war sie schon verschwunden? Natürlich wäre das nicht verwunderlich, immerhin wollten sie eh früh verschwinden, doch irgendwie hatte sie nicht ganz damit gerechnet, dass sie so plötzlich verschwinden würde.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Auf Camps Frage hin, ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und legte dann seine Stirn in Falten. „Eben war sie noch da. Ich dachte, sie wäre hinter mir...“ murmelte er und wandte seinen Blick von der Menge ab und sah zu den zwei Blondinen.

  
„Wir sollten mal langsam was auflegen, findet ihr nicht? Sonst wird es wirklich zu spät, zumindest mit dem Essen“, schlug Skylar vor und gab danach Camp einen Kuss auf die Haare.

  
Währenddessen hatte Anna ihre Wohnung erreicht. Auch wenn sie von der Party relativ weit weg war, konnte sie die Musik noch immer hören und dieses mal nicht nur leicht, da die Musik andauernd lauter gedreht wurde.

  
Nachdem sie im Flur angekommen war, schmiss sie ihren Schlüssel auf die Kommode und begab sich in ihr Zimmer. Brittany würde wohl noch auf sich warten lassen, da mit Camp zusammen gesessen hatte und diese hatte die meisten Leute im Auge und dazu konnte man mit ihr viel Spaß haben, auch wenn man einfach nur so da saß. Deswegen benahm sich Anna wie am letzten Tag oder eher generell wie wenn sie allein war. Sie zog sich ihre unbequemen Sachen aus, sodass sie nur noch mit Unterwäsche bekleidet war und lief so durch die Wohnung. Ihr Ziel war das Bad, um sich für das Bett fertig zu machen. Sie schminkte sich also ab und putzte sich die Zähne, wobei sie sich im Bad umsah. Es war voller als sie es gewohnt war. Das lag wohl daran, dass sie normalerweise allein wohnte. Darüber allein zu wohnen, konnte sie sich nicht beschweren, da konnte man nicht einfach so von jemandem überrascht werden und man hatte genügend Zeit für sich selbst.

  
Nach dem sie das Bad abgehakt hatte, ging sie noch schnell in die Küche, damit sie ein Glas Wasser für die Nacht hatte, was sich aber als etwas schwierig herausstellte, da sie sich erst einmal in den Schränken zurecht finden musste.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

„Dann mach das mal, großer Grillmeister“, wandte Brittany ein. Das war nicht besonders gut, denn sie selbst würde hier wohl nicht sehr einfach davon kommen. Nun wo Anna auch schon verschwunden war bedeutete das für sie, dass sie auch nicht gleich verschwinden konnte, zumindest nicht, wenn Camp ihr im Nacken saß und ein Auge auf sie hatte.

  
Also hieß es weiter trinken und Skylar zusehen, wie er sich um das Zeug zum grillen kümmerte.   
„Macht er das nicht wundervoll“, witzelte Camp, während sie ihren Freund beobachtete. Brittany schmunzelte und stimmte zu, machte sich aber auch Gedanken, wie sie nun verschwinden konnte. Sie war ziemlich müde und noch während sie dem paar zuschaute leerte sie ihren Becher.

  
„Ich hole mir noch was.“ Ein guter Vorwand, am Ende konnte sie sagen, dass sie noch mit jemand anderem geredet hatte und dann zu müde geworden war. Somit entfernte sie sich vom Feuer und schlenderte zurück, wollte eigentlich langsam verschwinden, doch da lief sie Rebel in die Arme. Und so sehr sie es auch versuchte, für die nächsten Stunden kam sie einfach nicht weg, viel mehr schaffte man sie wieder zum Feuer und ohne das sie es wirklich wollte, hatte sie am Ende mehr getrunken als sie eigentlich wollte.

  
Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Brittany schließlich den Weg zur Wohnung antrat. Bei dieser angekommen brauchte sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sie die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und in die Wohnung stolperte. Fluchend schloss sie die Tür, ließ die Schlüssel fallen und zog die Schuhe aus, ließ sie mitten im Weg liegen, ehe sie weiter durch die Wohnung wankte. Ja, der Alkohol zeigte wahrlich seine Wirkung und am nächsten Tag würde sie sicher die Konsequenzen spüren.

  
In der Wohnung war es dunkel und so stolperte sie weiter, stand so neben sich, dass sie auch prompt in das falsche Zimmer stolperte. Kein wunder, wenn es dunkel war und man die Wohnung einfach nicht kannte.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Mit dem Wasserglas ging Anna in ihr Zimmer und legte sich auf ihr Bett. So wollte ihren Schlafmangel nachholen, das wollte sie wirklich, doch egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Es verging eine Ewigkeit des hin und her Rollens und am Handy herum Spielens, ehe sie wenigstens ein bisschen dem Schlaf näher kam. Schlussendlich lag sie auf dem Rücken, hatte ihre Hände hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt und starrte an die Decke. Mit der Zeit wurden ihre Augen dann doch schwerer und sie nickte ein. Dieser Zustand hielt nicht lange an, da sie durch den fallenden Schlüssel wieder geweckt wurde. Brummend streckte sie sich und rieb sich über ihre Augen.

  
Sie griff gerade nach ihrem Handy, um zu sehen wie spät es war, als auch schon ihre Tür geöffnet wurde und Brittany hinein stolperte. Sie hatte anscheinend mehr getrunken, als sie es am besten getan hätte.

  
„Du bist im falschen Zimmer, Britt“, murmelte sie verschlafen und setzte sich am Rand des Bettes auf, um wacher zu werden. Falls Brittany wegen dem Alkohol Hilfe benötigte, wollte sie wach genug sein, um ihr zu helfen, auch wenn sich das negativ auf ihren Schlaf ausübte. Wobei, den Schlaf hätte sie auch so kaum bekommen.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Sie vernahm die andere Stimme, blieb stehen und versuchte sich umzusehen. Wirklich viel erkennen konnte sie nicht, nur schien sie zu merken, dass sie wohl wirklich im falschen Zimmer stand. Schnaufend lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür, die nur weiter aufschwang und ihr den Halt versagte. Sie stolperte zur Seite und stützte sich an der Wand ab.

  
„Schuldige...“, drang es über ihre Lippen. Auch wenn der Alkohol sich deutlich zeigte, so hatte sie Anna dennoch nicht wecken wollen, was sie ja ganz offensichtlich getan hatte. Gut, falsches Zimmer, also wieder hier raus und das eigene finden. So schwer konnte das na sich ja nicht sein, also wandte sie sich wieder um.

  
„Wollte disch nisch wecken... Schlaf weitscher...“, drang es über ihre Lippen, als sie umständlich aus dem Zimmer wankte und schließlich im Flur stand. Gott, sie war so müde. Der Alkohol hat sein übriges und als sie sich an die Wand lehnte rutschte sie schließlich einfach an dieser hinunter und saß auf dem Boden. Das Zimmer zu suchen war gerade viel zu anstrengend, zumindest sah sie für sich keinen sonderlichen Sinn darin.

  
Langsam rutschte sie zur Seite und legte sich hin, schloss die Augen. Einfach schlafen und den Tag hinter sich lassen. Der Boden war zwar etwas abgekühlt, aber das war ihr an sich auch egal, etwas unbequem aber wenn man müde und angetrunken war, dann konnte man überall schlafen.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

„Wie viel hast du getrunken?“ fragte Anna nach, als sie das Nuscheln der anderen bemerkte. Zum Stolpern gelang man ja schon relativ schnell, doch Nuscheln war dann doch ein anderes Thema.

  
Für einen Augenblick dachte sie über die Worte der anderen nach. Sollte sie wirklich einfach weiter schlafen? Das klang einfacher als es war. Denn im nächsten Moment hörte sie etwas rutsche. „Britt? Brittany?“ Jetzt war sie wieder hellwach. Sie sprang schon fast auf und ging in den Flur, um ihre Kollegin auf dem Flur liegend vorzufinden. „Du wolltest doch nicht feiern“, beklagte sie sich und ging vor ihr in die Hocke.

  
„Der Boden ist viel zu kalt um darauf zu schlafen. Du wirst noch krank“, mit diesen Worten zog sie Brittany wieder in eine Sitzposition, was schwieriger war, als es vielleicht aussah. Die Blonde war zwar leicht, aber Anna hatte nicht so viele Muskeln, die ihr bei dieser Tat helfen konnten. Sie legte sich einen Arm von ihrer Kollegin über die Schulter und versuchte sie dann auf die Beine zu bekommen. „Hilfst du mal bitte mit? Dein Zimmer ist nicht mehr weit und ich wette, du wirst mir danken, wenn du morgen in deinem gemütlichen Bett aufwachst und nicht auf dem harten Boden.“

  
Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Gesicht in ihrer Nähe. Für einen Augenblick schien für sie die Welt still zu stehen, doch alle Gedanken, die etwas mit Küssen oder sonst etwas der gleichen zu tun hatte, drängte sie aus ihrem Kopf. Jetzt zählte es nur ohne Zwischenfälle in das freie Zimmer zu gelangen.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Sie brummte leise, als sie Anna neben sich hören konnte. Natürlich wollte sie nicht feiern, aber wenn man einmal angefangen hatte, dann kam man eben auch nicht mehr einfach weg und irgendwann war die Stimmung dann auch einfach so gut gewesen, dass sie sich nicht mehr dagegen hatte wehren wollen und die Unvernunft gesiegt hatte.

  
„Rebel hat misch erwischt“, wandte sie nur ein und ließ sich wieder in eine sitzende Position ziehen. Sie half nicht wirklich mit und machte es Anna somit auch nicht wirklich einfach. Morgen hätte sie deswegen sicherlich ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Doch gerade kam das nicht wirklich durch. Viel mehr versuchte sie einfach wach zu bleiben und sich nicht der Müdigkeit hinzugeben, was wahrlich verdammt schwer war.

  
Sie nickte nur, als Anna sie gepackt hatte und half ihr so gut sie konnte auf die Beine zu kommen. Das dauerte zwar aber schließlich stand sie, wobei sie sich leicht an der Wand abstützte, den Kopf lehnte sie gegen Annas. „Gott.. isch bin so verdammt müde..“, nuschelte sie vor sich hin und sackte etwas mehr gegen Anna, hielt sich aber aufrecht und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, begann langsam in Richtung ihres Zimmers zu gehen. Ohne Anna wäre das sicherlich nicht möglich gewesen und sie schwor sich bereits jetzt, dass ihr so etwas während dem Dreh nicht noch einmal passieren würde.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Anna seufzte auf, als sie Rebels Name hörte. Natürlich, wer sonst könnte sonst dafür verantwortlich sein. Wenn Brittany schon so aussah, wollte sie gar nicht wissen, wie es den anderen erging. Diese waren zumindest in dieser Nacht nicht ihr Problem. Sie musste sich jetzt erst einmal um ihre Freundin kümmern. Zum Glück hatten sie nicht einzelne Wohnungen bekommen, sonst wäre es ziemlich mies für Brittany gelaufen.

  
Als ihr nun endlich etwas geholfen wurde, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Es konnte nur noch besser werden. Da war sie wirklich froh, dass Brittany ein solches Fliegengewicht war.

  
Sie spürte, wie der Kopf der Blondine zart an ihrem lehnte. Es war wahrlich schwer jetzt noch die Beherrschung zu bewahren. „Du kannst ja gleich schlafen. Du musst nur noch in dein Bett“, erwiderte sie, wobei ihr Atem sich immer mehr beschleunigte, je näher die andere ihr kam. Da hatte sie die **dritte Regel**. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich morgen noch daran erinnern wirst, aber unsere dritte Regel wird sein, dass du dich nicht mehr betrinkst, zumindest nicht in diesem Maß“, mit diesen Worten half sie Snow bei dem Weg in das Zimmer. Dieser wurde länger als erwartet, da Anna immer wieder das Gefühl hatte, als würde sie die andere nicht gut genug halten können und als ob diese früher oder später wieder auf dem Boden landen würde.

  
Am Bett angekommen atmete sie erleichtert aus und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie vor Anspannung diesen angehalten hatte. „Kommst du von hier allein klar?“

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Schwer atmete sie aus. „Verschprochen... kein Alkohol...“ Auf die Idee war sie nun auch gekommen, da konnte Rebel anstellen was sie wollte, spätestens nach dem morgigen Training würden sie wohl alle dem Teufelszeug abschwören, zumindest war das ihre Meinung. Wenn sie am nächsten Tag frei hatten, dann war das etwas anderes aber bis dahin sah sie es wahrlich nicht ein sich dem ganzen noch einmal auszusetzen, zumal sie bis zum nächsten Tag auch garantiert nicht genug Schlaf nachgeholt haben würde.

  
Langsam kamen sie in ihr Zimmer und schließlich standen sie vor ihrem Bett. Brittany sah dieses verklärt an, atmete tief durch und nickte dann leicht vor sich hin.

  
„Sollte gehen...“, murmelte sie nur, löste sich langsam von Anna, nicht ohne ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken und schließlich auf das Bett zu fallen. „Isch wüsste wirklich nisch, was ich ohne dich machen würde...“ kam es nur von ihr, als sie sich auf den Rücken drehte. Natürlich war das alles auf der einen Seite nur freundschaftlich gemeint, doch das es nicht förderlich war, das nahm sie gerade nicht wahr. Immerhin hatten sie sich früher auch so locker gegeben, sie hatten einfach einen anderen Umgang miteinander gehabt und den hätte sie gerne wieder. Ob das möglich war, war nun einmal dahin gestellt.

  
Nun wo sie lag, versuchte sie aus ihren Sachen heraus zu kommen, was bei dem Pulli nun nicht das Problem war, wobei sie sich aufsetzte und das Ding auszog und sich dann wieder nach hinten fallen ließ.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Eine Augenbraue wurde von Anna nur in die Höhe gezogen, als ihr versprochen wurde, dass es keinen Alkohol mehr für Brittany gab. Da stellte sich nur die Frage, für wie lange? Doch darüber machte sie sich erst einmal keine Gedanken, denn im nächsten Moment spürte sie auch schon weiche Lippen auf ihrer Wange.

  
Anna erstarrte direkt und sah somit nur im Augenwinkel, wie das Bett nun in Beschlag genommen wurde. Ihre Hand wanderte an die Stelle, an der eben noch die Lippen waren. Erst die Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Starre und ließ sie somit wieder zu Brittany sehen. Wäre sie nicht betrunken gewesen, dann hätte sie diese wohl angeschnauzt, da es seit Stunden klar war, wie die Gefühle ihr gegenüber waren. Doch dafür war ihre Gegenüber zu betrunken. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob diese realisierte, was sie eigentlich getan und damit ausgelöst hatte.

  
Schmunzelnd sah sie zu, wie Brittany mit ihrem Pulli kämpfte und diesen Kampf nach ein paar Problemen auch gewann.

  
Anna verschwand aus dem Zimmer, aber nicht um schlafen zu gehen. Sie würde nicht einschlafen können, das wusste sie, vor allem nicht nach dem, was gerade geschehen war. Deswegen suchte sie eine Kopfschmerztablette aus ihren Sachen heraus, suchte dann anschließend in der Wohnung einen Eimer, nahm ein Glas heraus - wobei sie dieses Mal nicht danach suchen musste – und füllte dieses mit Wasser.

  
Mit der Tablette, dem Wasserglas und dem Eimer bewaffnet betrat sie wieder Brittanys Zimmer. Sie stellte die Tablette und das Glas auf den Nachttisch und den Eimer auf den Boden. Dabei blieb sie still, da sie nicht ganz sicher war, ob die andere schon schlief oder nicht. Denn wecken wollte sie niemanden, vor allem nicht, wenn sie wusste, dass sie jeden Schlaf brauchen würde, den sie bekam.

 


	7. Der Morgen danach

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Sie legte sich auf dem Bett zurecht, auch das etwas umständlich, wobei sie nicht wirklich mitbekam, wie Anna das Zimmer verließ. Zu sehr stand sie neben sich und als sie dann endlich lag dauerte es wahrlich auch nicht lange, bis sie dabei war, langsam einzuschlafen. Nur dumpf bekam sie mit, wie Anna noch einmal in den Raum kam. Und dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Den Schlaf, den ihr Körper so dringend brauchte versuchte er nun sich zu holen. Wenn es also nach ihr gegangen wäre, dann hätte sie sicherlich den nächsten Tag ganz verschlafen können, doch stattdessen wurde sie schon in den frühen Morgenstunden aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Irgendwann gestern musste sie noch den Wecker für den heutigen Tag gestellt haben und das rächte sich nun.

  
„Scheiße..“ fluchte sie und rappelte sich auf, sah sich um. Wo zum Teufel war das verdammte Ding? Sie erinnerte sich nicht und das Geräusch wurde nur noch penetranter, ließ ihren Kopf leicht dröhnen. Das war nun wirklich nicht das wahre. Ihr Blick glitt auf den Pully neben ihrem Bett, sie griff hinunter, wobei ein leichter Schwindel sie packte. Als sie endlich auf dem Bett saß und das Handy gefunden hatte drückte sie den Wecker weg und atmete tief durch. Um Gottes Willen. Es war viel zu früh, aber in knapp einer Stunde würde das erste Training los gehen, zwar nur der Gesang, aber sie musste dennoch Fit sein und bis zum Nachmittag durchhalten. Seufzend schleppte sie sich aus dem Zimmer. Zwar hatte sie das Glas Wasser und die Tablette gesehen aber ihr war gerade wirklich nicht danach irgendetwas zu sich zu nehmen.

  
Somit führte ihr erster Weg sie ins Badezimmer, so sie sich erst einmal das Gesicht wusch und versuchte ein wenig wacher zu werden, aber das fiel mehr als schwer. Nebenbei versuchte sie sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern, wobei die Erinnerungen hoch kamen und Brittany sich wahrlich fragte, was um alles in der Welt da in sie gefahren war.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Anna lag zwar wieder in ihrem Bett, doch einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Schon wieder ging das Spiel von Vorne los. Sie rollte sich auf die eine Seite und dann auf die andere. Irgendwann gab sie es auf sich herumzuwälzen.

  
Als ihr Wecker an ging, hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sie gar nicht geschlafen. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass sie ihren Kopf einfach nicht frei bekam. Sie begab sich in die Küche, um wenigsten ein bisschen vor dem Training zu essen, als sie Brittany hörte. Ein leichtes Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sollte sie diese ärgern? Auf jeden Fall wäre es angemessen, nachdem sie wegen ihr eine Schlaflose Nacht hinter sich hatte. Somit suchte sie den Schrank mit den Töpfen und ließ sie ' _unabsichtlich_ ' auf den Boden fallen, was einen ersten Lauten Knall entstehen ließ, der noch Sekunden in der Wohnung zu hören war.

  
Mit der Genugtuung, dass dies Brittany wahrscheinlich Kopfschmerzen einbrachte, schaltete sie die Kaffeemaschine an. Kaffee benötigte sie heute dringend und sehr wahrscheinlich auch die Schminke, um ihre Augenringe zu verstecken.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Gerade schien ihr Kopf sich zu beruhigen, als sie dann auch schon das laute Scheppern hörte.

 

„Verfluchte Scheiße!“, entfuhr es ihr und sie hielt sich den Kopf. Das war einfach etwas viel an diesem Morgen. Nun also wusch sie sich noch einmal das Gesicht und schleppte sich anschließend in Richtung Küche. Hier fand sie Anna, die sie schweigend ansah, vor allem aber musterte sie die Töpfe auf dem Boden. Brittany sah diese eine ganze Weile schweigend an, dann schleppte sie sich zum Kühlschrank und sah in diesen hinein. Nicht, dass sie wirklich etwas zu sich nehmen wollte, aber es war wohl einfach eine gewohnte Geste.

  
„Sag nichts“, wandte sie nur an Anna ein. Sie wollte nun wahrlich nichts dazu hören, denn das der gestrige Abend wahrlich schief gelaufen war, das war ihr durchaus klar, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht ganz durchblickte, was eigentlich alles passiert war. Wie wichtig das war, wusste sie nicht, aber gerade musste sie erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder fit wurde, denn wenn sie gleich immer noch so drauf war, dann würde das verdammt unangenehm werden.

  
„Machst du mir auch einen?“ fragte sie schließlich und deutete dann auf die Kaffeemaschine. Auch wenn sie nicht wollte, aber ein Kaffee würde sie vielleicht wach machen, oder eben auch nicht, das musste sich zeigen. Leicht lehnte sie sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche und massierte sich die Schläfen.

  
„Ich bringe Rebel um, wenn ich sie finde..“

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Das Fluchen ließ Anna lächeln. Wenigstens hatte sie das erreicht, was sie erreichen wollte. Die Töpfe ließ sie erst einmal für den Kaffee liegen. Der war ihr nun wichtiger. Als sie den Zucker suchte, um sich damit den Kaffee zu versüßen, bemerkte sie, wie jemand in die Küche trat. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, wurde ihr auch schon verboten etwas zu sagen. In Ordnung, sie würde vorerst ihren Mund halten. Somit ging die Suche nach dem Zucker weiter, bis sie ihn in einem Schrank neben dem Kühlschrank endlich gefunden hatte. Mit diesem ging sie wieder zu ihrer Tasse und schüttete etwas davon hinein.

  
„Sicher“, murmelte sie noch verschlafen und ließ die Maschine wieder durchlaufen. Mittlerweile wusste sie zumindest, wo die wichtigsten Sachen in der Küche standen, so oft wie sie die Schränke schon durchwühlt hatte, um das richtige zu finden.

  
Lachend sah sie schließlich ihre Freundin an. „Ich denke nicht, dass Rebel dir den Alkohol eingetrichtert hat.“ Nachdem sie ein paar Schlücke ihres Kaffees getrunken hatte, kniete sie sich auf den Boden und hob die Töpfe wieder auf, um sie anschließend wieder in den Schrank zu stellen. Wobei sie nicht darauf bedacht war, dies leise von statten gehen zu lassen.

  
Sie griff nach dem Brot und aß eine Scheibe pur. Sie war viel zu müde, um sich noch irgendetwas drauf zu legen. Dafür hatte sie nun wirklich keine Nerven.

  
„Immer noch mit Milch und Zucker?“ fragte sie nun nach, da sie wieder vor der Kaffeemaschine stand und der zweite Kaffee soweit fertig durchgelaufen war.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

„Nein, aber sie hat mich auch nicht gehen lassen und du weißt doch, wie das ist, wenn man einmal drin ist, dann kommt man kaum noch weg“, wandte sie ein. Es war nicht direkt die Schuld der anderen, aber sie hatte es eben geschafft Brittany ihre Vorsätze vergessen zu lassen und das nervte sie gerade tierisch, zumal Anna wohl bewusst nicht darauf achtete, Rücksicht zu nehmen. Mit einem gequälten Brummen verzog sie das Gesicht, als die andere die Töpfe weg räumte. Da konnte man wirklich nicht viel machen, leider. Wenigstens bekam sie nun einen Kaffee, das machte es etwas leichter, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass das nur ein sehr schwacher Trost war. Immerhin wollte sie das Zeug eigentlich nicht trinken und tat es nur in der Hoffnung, dass es irgendetwas bringen würde. Vermutlich sollte sie auch etwas essen, aber das wäre nun wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen.

  
„Ja, hat sich nicht geändert“, wandte sie leise ein und massierte sich weiter die Schläfen. Irgendwie wurde es einfach nicht besser. Tief atmete sie durch und versuchte einfach wach zu werden. Immerhin hatte sie auch nicht mehr Zeit, bis sie beim Training sein mussten. Nun also wach werden, Kaffee trinken und dann Umziehen. Das war das naheliegenste und so musste sie da nun durch.

  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. War nicht meine Absicht.. vermutlich habe ich dir die Nacht ziemlich verdorben hm?“ wechselte sie dann das Thema und sah kurz zu der anderen. Ja, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wirklich. Ändern konnte sie daran allerdings nun auch nichts.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

„Und das gilt nicht nur für den Alkohol“, redete sie eher zu sich selbst. Wenn man sich einmal verliebt hatte, dann kam man davon auch kaum weg.

  
Mit wenigen Schritten begab sie sich an den Kühlschrank, um die Milch raus zu nehmen und schüttete diese sowie den Zucker in die zweite Kaffeetasse. Erst dann bemerkte sie richtig, was sie da gerade tat. Sie machte sich die ganze Arbeit für einen perfekten Kaffee für die andere und das nach dieser Nacht. Wobei Brittany für nichts konnte, da sie betrunken war, oder? Dennoch schob sie die Tasse der Blondine entgegen und nippte danach an ihrem eigenen.

  
„Ach, eine betrunkene Freundin, die in das Zimmer stolpert und die man dann vom Boden wieder aufheben muss, verdirbt doch niemandem die Nacht“, brummte sie sarkastisch und stellte ihre Tasse ab. Sie sollte sich besser anziehen gehen, damit sie rechtzeitig zur Arbeit kam.

  
Anna ging zum Ausgang der Küche und blieb noch kurz neben Brittany stehen. „Ach ja, nicht das ich es vergesse. Der Kuss hätte wirklich nicht stattfinden müssen.“ Somit verließ sie den Raum. Genau darüber hatte sie fast die ganze Nacht nachgedacht. Da war es nur fair, dass Britt auch die Zeit hatte, um darüber nach zu denken.

  
In ihrem Zimmer suchte sie die passende Kleidung für diesen Tag heraus und packte eine Tasche für das sportliche Training. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie heute die fitteste Person sein würde.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Sie konnte den Ärger der anderen durchaus verstehen. Es war wirklich eine Sache sich zu betrinken, die andere damit auch noch wach zu halten war etwas ganz anderes und es war nun wirklich nicht fair. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich mache es wieder gut, versprochen.“ Wie genau sie das nun machen wollte, wusste sie noch nicht, aber da fiel ihr sicherlich etwas ein, wenn ihr Gehirn etwas wacher war. Bis dahin wandte sie sich ihrem Kaffee zu, den die andere ihr gemacht hatte. Leicht pustete sie in die Tasse, während die andere sich daran machte die Küche zu verlassen. Gerade als Brittany dabei war den ersten Schluck zu nehmen, kam dann noch Annas Kommentar bezüglich des Kusses und das brachte sie aus dem Konzept, so dass sie sich verbrannte, die Tasse zurück zog und dann auch noch etwas verschüttete.

  
„Verdammte..Sch..argh..“ Sie verkniff sich das Fluchen und stellte die Tasse ab, um den verschütteten Kaffee aufzuwischen. Nebenbei dachte sie verzweifelt über das nach, was Anna gesagt hatte. Kuss. Was für ein Kuss? Der letzte Teil des Abends war nur recht verschwommen, vielleicht würde sich das noch ändern, aber ein Kuss.. das wusste sie nun wirklich nicht mehr. Peinlich das zuzugeben, das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht, aber.. hatte sie das wirklich getan? Und wenn ja, warum um Gottes Willen?

  
Der Tag fing furchtbar an und es wurde immer schlimmer. Sie warf das Tuch weg und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kaffee zu. Langsam nahm sie einen Schluck und vergrub das Gesicht in einer Hand. Was hatte sie da nur angerichtet? Abgesehen davon, dass sie in einer Beziehung war, auch wenn diese nicht rund lief, so war es so. Das schlimmste aber war, dass sie gerade mal ein paar Stunden von Annas Gefühlen wusste und dann auch noch so eine Dummheit beging. Sie konnte es wahrlich nicht fassen und sie mussten darüber reden, allerdings mussten sie zur Arbeit also trank sie den Kaffee langsam aus ehe sie langsam in ihr Zimmer stiefelte, um sich umzuziehen. Dennoch war sie nun nach dieser Sache ziemlich angespannt.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie sich etwas beeilen musste. Somit zog sie sich die Kleidung an, die sie eben auf ihr Bett gelegen hatte. Da es draußen laut Wetterbericht noch wärmer sein sollte als am Tag zuvor, zog sie sich eine kurze Hose und ein rotes Top an. Sie griff nach ihrer Sporttasche, in welcher mittlerweile ihre Sportkleidung und Wechselkleidung drin war und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Im Flur ließ sie die Tasche erst einmal wieder zu Boden gleiten, damit sie das Badezimmer aufsuchen konnte. Wie sie es sich zuvor gedacht hatte, musste sie sich um ihre Augenringe kümmern. Anschließend kam nur noch minimales Make-Up auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gleich einschlafen würde und sich dann zu schminken, war nicht die beste Idee. Natürlich wurde sie dann müde, wenn sie sie nicht mehr schlafen durfte.

  
Um einem Gespräch über ihre letzte Aussage zu entgehen, griff sie, nachdem sie das Badezimmer verlassen hatte, wieder nach ihrer Sporttasche und ging Richtung Haustür, um dort ihren Schlüssel in die Hand zu nehmen. Eine Weile hielt sie ihn in der Hand und betrachtete ihn. Sie wollte zwar nicht über die letzte Nacht sprechen, doch sie wollte auch mal sagen, dass sie etwas für die Umwelt getan hat und da sie zusammen wohnten und das gleiche Ziel hatten, dann konnten sie sich doch auch ein Auto teilen. Das hieß ja nicht gleich, dass man auch unbedingt reden musste.

  
„Sollen wir eine Fahrgemeinschaft machen?“ rief sie nun in die Wohnung hinein und sprang somit über ihren Schatten.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

Im Zimmer angekommen schlüpfte sie aus ihren Sachen und zog sich um, Shorts und ein Top, dazu flogen Sportsachen in die Sporttasche und sie hatte alles beisammen. Als sie das hatte hörte sie auch schon Annas Frage und sie atmete tief durch. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, trat dann aus dem Zimmer auf den Flur und ließ die Tasche fallen.

  
„Ich muss noch ins Bad und nach dem Training wollte ich einkaufen fahren. Wenn du warten möchtest und wir danach zusammen einkaufen ja, ansonsten kannst du auch schon einmal vor fahren und wir machen das ab morgen“, wandte sie ein. Eigentlich wäre es ganz Sinnig, wenn es zumindest Morgens so etwas wie ein Shuttel gab, gerade auch der Umwelt wegen doch das war nicht ihre Sache. Sie mussten das hier hin bekommen und Brittany merkte, das sie an sich nicht wirklich scharf darauf war, gerade mit Anna alleine zu sein, gerade weil sie der Kommentar so verunsicherte. Es musste von ihr ausgegangen sein und das verunsicherte sie nur noch mehr. Tief atmete sie durch und musterte Anna, ehe sie in Richtung Bad lief, immerhin durfte sie keine Zeit verlieren, sonst würde sie wirklich zu spät kommen.

  
„Aber das Thema sollten wir mit den anderen ohnehin einmal ansprechen, vielleicht sollten wir das mit einer größeren Gruppe machen, um noch etwas mehr drauf zu achten“, rief sie, als sie vor den Spiegel trat und begann sich fertig zu machen. „Immerhin müssen wir ja alle hin, da können wir auch mit dem größten Auto fahren.“ Das wäre zumindest ganz sinnig, aber das würde sich heute sicherlich noch ergeben.

 

 

**Anna Kendrick:**

 

Anna zog ihren Mund etwas zur Seite. Ihr kam es gerade so vor, als würde nur nach einer Ausrede gesucht, um nicht mit ihr allein in einem Auto sein zu müssen. Sie hätte einfach den Mund halten sollen. Egal ob es das eben mit dem Kuss gewesen war oder ihr Liebesgeständnis. Es war jetzt ganz anders zwischen ihnen und das hatte sie ganz bestimmt nicht gewollt.

  
Und schon wurden die anderen mit ins Boot gezogen. Es stimmte, dass so so effektiver wären, doch das bestärkte nur ihr Gefühl, dass Brittany nicht mit ihr allein in einem Auto sein wollte. In einem solchen konnte man sich nicht einfach aus dem Weg gehen können und wenn sie Streit auf der Arbeit hatten, dann würde eine von ihnen auch sehen müssen, wie sie heim kam.

  
„Ja, klar. Dann sprechen wir nachher mit den anderen. Sie werden bestimmt dabei sein“, rief sie wieder durch die Wohnung und begab sich dann zur Tür.

  
„Ich bin dann schon mal weg. Du solltest dich aber beeilen, damit du nicht zu spät kommst.“ Somit trat sie auf der Wohnung und stieg in ihr Auto, wo sie ihre Sporttasche erst einmal auf den Beifahrersitz warf und dann mehrmals auf das Lenkrad schlug. Diese dummen Gefühle machten alles kaputt! Sie stoppte mit dem draufschlagen erst, als sie aus Versehen die Hupe erwischt hatte. Um sich zu beruhigen, atmete sie tief durch und startete den Motor. Die Fahrt von zehn Minuten mit lauter Musik würde sie hoffentlich normal werden lassen. Der wenige Schlaf und dann das ganze mit Brittany machte ihr doch ziemlich zu schaffen.

 

 

**Brittany Anne Snow:**

 

„Werde ich“, wandte sie nur ein. Sie würde pünktlich kommen, das stand außer Frage, allerdings machte sie sich doch ihre Gedanken. Ja, vielleicht verhielt sie sich komisch, das mit dem Kuss musste sie aber erst einmal verdauen, ebenso wie den Umstand, dass es sie völlig aus dem Konzept brachte. Es verwirrte sie und Brittany musste wahrlich darüber nachdenken, was das für sie bedeutete. Während sie das Bad verließ hörte sie von draußen das Hupen. Welcher Idiot musste da am frühen Morgen schon so einen Lärm veranstalten? Sie zog die Brauen zusammen, schlüpfte in ihre Sneaker, ehe sie die Tasche, Handy und Schlüssel nahm und mit allem die Wohnung verließ, welche sie hinter sich abschloss.

  
Bei ihrem Auto warf sie die Tasche auf den Rücksitz, ehe sie einstieg und sich auf den Weg machte. Die ganze Fahrt über dachte sie über Anna und sich nach, darüber dass alles schief lief, obwohl sie sich eigentlich immer verstanden hatten. Und dann musste Brittany auch noch solche Dummheiten machen. Anna küssen.. wie das wohl gewesen war.. Nein! Verdammt, das war nun wirklich nichts, worüber sie nachdenken sollte. Nein, sie musste dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nie wieder geschah, nur wie sollte sie das wieder gut machen? Das konnte sie nicht, sie machte es ihrer Freundin nur unnötig schwer. Sie war so eine verdammt schlechte Freundin.

  
Bei dem Gebäude angekommen, parkte sie auf dem gleichen Platz wie am Tag zuvor, ehe sie ausstieg und sich auf den Weg machte. Die Tasche ließ sie im Wagen, sie würden erst singen und dann eine Mittagspause haben, also musste sie diese nicht mit sich herum schleppen, so dass sie sich auf den Weg zu den Räumen machte und hoffte, dass mit Anna alles glatt laufen würde.

 


End file.
